OSM
by wakaTaeYu
Summary: [END] Hanya sequel dari Our Sweet Mochi Yuta!Uke JaeYu, HanYu, HaeYu, JohnYu, TenYu, IlTa, JenTa, WinTa, MarkYu, DoTa, TaeYu
1. Apartemen

OSM

Decklaimer :

Member NCT punya Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Aku cuma orang yang punya cerita ini gak lebih.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Pair : JaeYu

…

" Biar aku antar."

" Eh? Tidak…"

" Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Yuta mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Pemuda manis itu duduk di boncengan sepeda Jaehyun dengan ekspresi lucu. Tapi sayang, Jaehyun tidak bisa melihatnya karena pemuda putih bertubuh tinggi itu sedang mengendarai sepedanya saat ini.

Jaehyun tersenyum. Bagaimana Jaehyun tidak tersenyum jika orang yang akhir-akhir ini mencuri perhatiannya sedang pulang bersamanya?Apa ini yang dinamakan dengan kebetulan yang menguntungkan?

" Jaehyunie kelas berapa?"

" Kelas 10."

" Sungguh."

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Jaehyun ingin sekali menengok kebelakang dan melihat reaksi Yuta. Terkejutkah? Atau kesal? Jaehyun tidak tahu, yang pasti Jaehyun sedang fokus dengan jalanan di depannya saat ini.

Jaehyun mengendarai sepedanya dengan sangat pelan. Ia ingin menikmati suasana sore hari yang entah kenapa terasa sangat menyenangkan seperti ini.

" Tinggal di rumah apa apartemen?"

Tanpa dijawab Yuta pun sebenarnya Jaehyun sudah tahu. Jaehyun kan selalu menguntit Yuta sepulang sekolah.

Bisa dibilang Jaehyun ini fansnya Yuta, tapi rasa suka Jaehyun tidak membuatnya jadi terobsesi hingga menjadi sasaengnya Yuta ya.

" Apartemen."

" Rumah hyung arah mana?"

Yuta melotot tajam. Jaehyun ini apa-apaan sih? Kenapa sok dekat sekali, pakai memanggilnya hyung segala lagi bukannya sunbae.

" Tiga gang lagi depan toko bunga Na Sarang."

Yuta menghela napas berat, biarpun Jaehyun orangnya suka seenaknya tapi Jaehyun sudah sangat baik pada Yuta. Jaehyun sudah mau mengobati lukanya dan mengantarnya pulang. Jadi Yuta tidak berhak marah. Yuta benar kan?

Jaehyun tersenyum, suara Yuta halus sekali. seperti apa ya Jaehyun lupa. Ah iya, seperti kain sutra. Halus dan indah.

Jaehyun menghentikan laju sepedanya begitu mereka berdua sampai di jembatan. Jaehyun menoleh ke samping, ia menatap pantulan matahari yang mulai kembali ketempatnya dan perlahan-lahan digantikan oleh rembulan yang sebentar lagi memancarkan keindahannya.

Jaehyun melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 17:30. Jaehyun tersenyum, sepertinya ia sangat menyukai warna jingga sekarang.

" Jaehyunie? Kenapa berhenti disini?"

Jaehyun tidak menjawab, pemuda tinggi itu justru menatap Yuta dengan senyum mengembang dan tatapan mata yang suit diartikan.

" Coba lihat itu hyung."

Yuta mengikuti arah pandang Jaehyun. Dan pemuda itu membeku setelahnya.

" Cantik." Gumam Yuta pelan. Jaehyun mendengar gumaman Yuta.

Sebenarnya Jaehyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak jadi. Jaehyun mengintruksikan pada Yuta untuk duduk di boncengan sepedanya lagi.

" Kaja hyung, kita pulang."

Yuta menganggukkan kepalanya, pemuda manis itu duduk di boncengan sepeda Jaehyun, tanpa sadar tangan lentik itu memegang ujung seragam Jaehyun dan meremasnya.

Jaehyun yang merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada seragamnya menoleh kebelakang. Melihat Yuta yang saat ini masih menatap tenggelamnya matahari dengan mata berbinar.

Jaehyun tersenyum lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali Jaehyun tersenyum karena kakak kelas yang diboncengnya saat ini.

Jaehyun mengayuh sepedanya, dan meninggalkan jembatan yang kini tampak benar-benar sepi.

" Hyung tinggal sendirian?"

" Tidak kok."

" Terus hyung tinggal dengan siapa?"

" Mungkin kamu tidak mengenalnya. Aku tinggal dengan sepupuku Hansol hyung."

" Tunggu, tadi hyung bilang Hansol?"

" Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

" Tidak kok. Hanya kaget saja. Ternyata kita tetangga ya."

" Eh? Benarkah?"

Jaehyun tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Jaehyun melihat sekelilingnya, hari sudah benar-benar gelap ternyata.

Tapi walaupun begitu, Jaehyun sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan untuk mempercepat kayuhannya. Terus kenapa? Lagian ia dan Yuta berada di apartemen yang sama.

Jaehyun merasa bodoh sekali, ia suka menguntit Yuta sepulang sekolah dan sudah tahu kalau ia sebenarnya memang satu apartemen dengan Yuta.

Tapi apa ini? Jaehyun baru tahu kalau Yuta itu sebenarnya sepupunya Hansol. Pantas saja saat pertama kali melihat Yuta, Jaehyun merasa Yuta dan Hansol punya wajah yang sama.

Biarpun sama, tapi mereka berdua punya wajah yang sangat berbeda ya. Tanpa perlu diperhatikan secara mendetail pun Jaehyun bisa membedakannya.

Hansol terlihat sangat tinggi dan tampan. Iya sih, Hansol punya mata yang besar tapi itu yang menjadi daya tariknya. Hansol itu tampan tidak manis, tidak imut juga apalagi cantik.

Sedangkan Yuta? Dilihat dari mana pun pemuda Jepang ini tidak ada unsur manlynya sama sekali. Jaehyun sering menguntitnya jadi Jaehyun tahu persis visual Yuta itu bagaimana.

Tubuhnya sangat ramping dan putih, Jaehyun bisa mengatakan seperti itu karena Jaehyun pernah melihat -mengintip- Yuta saat pemuda Jepang itu sedang berganti baju saat jam olahraga. Jaehyun ingatkan lagi ya, Jaehyun itu bukan sasaeng.

Yuta juga punya tangan yang sangat lentik dan kecil seperti tangan perempuan. Seingat Jaehyun, tangannya tidak selentik itu. Tangan Jaehyun juga bagus sih sebenarnya, tapi tangan Jaehyun itu besar. Sedangkan tangan Yuta itu kecil. Sepertinya Jaehyun harus menggandeng tangan itu secepatnya begitu mereka sampai nanti.

Wajah? Jangan ditanya, Yuta banyak fansnya juga berawal dari wajahnya yang mirip perempuan itu. Cantik, manis, imut dan terkadang juga Yuta terihat tampan sih. Itu pun jika Yuta memperlihatkan jidat bangsatnya, selain itu jangan tanya Jaehyun lagi. Jaehyun belum tahu Yuta sampai kedalamnya.

" Kita sampai. Hyung tunggu di sini sebentar jangan pergi kemanapun oke."

Jaehyun meninggalkan Yuta yang menatapnya heran. Jaehyun kembali kehadapan Yuta setelah menaruh sepedanya di garasi apartemen.

Jaehyun menggenggam tangan Yuta yang benar sekali terasa kecil dan pas di genggamannya. Huh, Jaehyun beruntung. Jaehyun itu fans yang sangat beruntung kan?

" Kamu mengenal Hansol hyung?"

Yuta sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan tangan Jaehyun yang tengah menggenggam tangannya tanpa persetujuannya terlebih dahulu.

" Tentu saja hyung. Kami sering bermain sepak bola bersama."

" Wah, kamu suka sepak bola? Aku mantan pemain sepak bola saat di Jepang dulu loh."

" Mantan? Terus sekarang apa?"

" Aku tidak punya hobi yang pasti jadi sekarang aku pengangguran. Hansol hyung tidak pernah mau aku ajak bermain sepak bola. Menyebalkan sekali, padahal sama kamu mau."

Yuta mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, pipinya menggembung dengan wajah yang memerah. Sialan, Jaehyun ingin mengumpat saja rasanya. Yuta terlalu menggemaskan. Jaehyun tidak kuat.

" Ya sudah kalau Hansol hyung tidak mau dengan aku saja."

" Boleh?"

" Tentu saja boleh."

Sebenarnya ini hanya akal-akalan Jaehyun saja sih. Bermain sepak bola dengan Yuta sepertinya sangat menyenangkan. Jaehyun jadi bisa melihat Yuta yang berkeringat secara langsung-karena selama ini Jaehyun selalu mengintip-pasti terlihat seksi sekali.

Mereka berdua memasuki lift, entah kenapa suasananya menjadi canggung sekali menurut Jaehyun. Ini teralu sunyi, Jaehyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Jadi Jaehyun memutuskan untuk menatap Yuta yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

Tatapan Jaehyun melembut. Sialan, sepertinya Jaehyun sangat menyukai Yuta.

" Huh? Menyebalkan sekali sih."

" Ada apa hyung?"

" Hansol hyung tidak pulang. Dia menginap di rumah Taeil hyung. Aku sendirian lagi. Mentang-mentang besok minggu jadi seenaknya begitu. Kalau mau bermain game kan aku juga bisa. Kenapa harus kerumah Taeil hyung segala sih? Menyebalkan."

Jaehyun tertawa lebar. Apa barusan Yuta sedang mengomel? Kenapa omelannya terdengar lucu begitu? Hah, Jaehyun kan jadi makin cinta.

" Menginap di rumahku bagaimana?"

" Tidak mau. Dilihat dari wajahmu sepertinya kamu mesum. Aku tidak percaya."

Senyum Jaehyun lenyap seketika. Tadi Yuta bilang Jaehyun apa? Mesum? Apa Yuta sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa selama ini Jaehyun sering mengintipnya ganti baju saat disekolah? Tidak mungkin.

" Jaehyunie aku duluan ya."

Jaehyun menatap Yuta yang kini masuk kedalam ruangan yang kini tertutup dan menampakkan pintu bernomor 407. Jaehyun mengernyit begitu meihat nomor yang tertera dipintu itu.

Jaehyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya begitu mengingat sesuatu. Setahu Jaehyun apartemen bernomor 407 itu apartemen HAansol. Dan bodohnya Jaehyun baru ingat kalau Hansol itu sepupunya Yuta.

Jaehyun menatap pintu bernomor 406 tepat di sebelah kirinya. Lebih tepatnya apartemennya sendiri. Jaehyun tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya hari-hari Jaehyun akan terasa sangat meyenangkan kedepannya.

TBC

Jangan Tanya kenapa judulnya OSM aku sendiri juga gak tahu. Apa judulnya terlalu random?

Ini sequel dari Our Sweet Mochi sebenarnya. Jadi aku masih menggunakan cast yang sama dengan Yuta!Uke sebagai cast utamanya.

Enaknya setelah ini siapa ya?

Salam

sokyu


	2. video

OSM

Decklaimer :

Member NCT punya Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Aku cuma orang yang punya cerita ini gak lebih.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Pair : HanYu

…

" _Aku punya rekaman videomu loh. Hahahaha Yuta I'm coming."_

" _HYUNGGGGG."_

.

.

" Ano, hyungdeul ada urusan apa pagi-pagi sudah kesini?"

Yuta menatap Hansol dan Jonghyun dengan pandangan heran. Yuta semakin heran saja dengan pakaian mereka yang acak-acakan.

Mereka berlari ya? Untuk apa? Ini kan hari minggu dan setahu Yuta juga ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berkunjung karena sebelum membuka pintu Yuta sempat menengok jam dindingnya yang baru menunjukkan pukul 05:00.

" Ayo masuk!"

Karena kedua sepupu itu tidak menjawab, jadi Yuta memutuskan untuk mengajak mereka berdua masuk ke apartemennya.

Mereka berdua mengamati apartemen Yuta yang tumben sekali bersih. Seminggu yang lalu saat mereka berkunjung kesini banyak sekali sampah yang bertebaran.

Mereka berdua mengernyit. Setahu mereka Yuta itu orangnya jorok, tidak cocok sekali dengan kulit putih bersihnya. Kernyitan di kening mereka terlihat semakin dalam. Apa sebentar lagi akan terjadi badai?

Mereka berdua menggelengkan kepala mencoba mengusir pikiran buruk terhadap kebiasaan Yuta yang dari dasarnya memang buruk.

" Sebentar aku ambilkan minum dulu."

Hansol dan Jonghyun menganggukkan kepala dengan kompak, dan menatap Yuta dengan ekspresi kosong yang benar-benar kosong. Yuta heran, mereka berdua ini kenapa?

Hansol menatap Jonghyun sengit begitu Yuta benar-benar meninggalkan mereka berdua. Hansol harus menjaga imagenya di depan Yuta bagaimanapun caranya.

Sedangkan Jonghyun sendiri justru membalas tatapan tajam Hansol dengan seringai lebar. Ia kemudian sibuk dengan ponselnya, lebih tepatnya mengunci video yang direkamnya tadi saat Hansol tertidur. Ya, untuk jaga-jaga saja supaya Hansol tidak bisa menghapusnya jika saja Jonghyun lengah nanti dan Hansol berhasil mendapatkan ponselnya.

Enak saja Hansol, Jonghyun sudah capek-capek merekam juga. Harusnya Hansol berterimakasih padanya dong. Bukannya malah mengikuti Jonghyun yang ingin bertemu dengan pemuda Jepang yang tengah berada di dapur saat ini.

" Pulang sana!"

Hansol melirik Jonghyun datar, dan kembali menatap foto yang terpampang tepat di samping kirinya dalam figura berwarna coklat tua.

Fokus Hansol hanya tertuju pada foto sebuah keluarga dengan anak laki-laki berwajah cantik yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil membawa bola.

Setelah melihat foto ini, Hansol melirik foto lain di samping foto yang Hansol lihat sejak tadi. Oh tidak Hansol terlalu gemas, ia ingin menjerit saja rasanya. Apakah balita berbaju kuning dan berwajah super imut itu Yuta? Hansol ingin menjerit tapi tidak terlalu keren untuk dimasukan dalam kategori fanboy alay soalnya.

Sekarang Hansol yakin kalau Yuta memang sudah cantik dari lahir.

" Sok keren."

Jonghyun kesal, ingin sekali ia melempar Hansol dengan sofa kosong di depannya. Tapi sayang, Jonghyun tidak lebih kuat dari Hansol biarpun Jonghyun itu lebih tua dari Hansol. Jonghyun merutuk dalam hati.

Hansol tersenyum tipis tanpa adanya sedikitpun niatan untuk membalas ataupun hanya sekedar melirik Jonghyun dari tadi. Sebenarnya Hansol ingin menertawakan Jonghyun sejak tadi, tapi tidak jadi begitu Hansol ingat bahwa ia masih berada-lebih tepatnya baru sampai- di daerah kekuasaan Yuta. Eh bukan, maksud Hansol itu apartemen Yuta.

" Maaf lama."

Yuta datang dengan membawa jus jambu, satu toples cookies dan tiga mangkuk sup entah apa itu. Dilihat dari tampilannya sih sepertinya enak. Kedua sepupu itu memang sering datang kesini. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Yuta memasak untuk mereka.

Hansol mendengus, seharusnya tadi ia ikut ke dapur supaya bisa melihat Yuta memasak. Siapa tahu kalau Yuta menggunakan apron. Sebenarnya, khayalan terbesar Hansol selama ia 18 tahun hidup adalah melihat Yuta menggunakan apron. Apalagi kalau apronnya berwarna pink.

Kenapa begitu? Karena menurut Hansol, perpaduan antara Yuta dengan kain anti noda dapur seperti apron adalah kombinasi paling sempurna. Yuta itu sudah cantik, dan biasanya orang cantik itu kalau menggunakan apron bisa fleksibel sekali wajahnya seperti chanell TV. Bisa cantik, manis, imut dan seksi disaat bersamaan. Hansol ingin melihat Yuta yang seperti itu.

" Aku tidak bisa memasak makanan korea, Ibu belum mengajariku. Jadi aku buatkan sup miso saja ya. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yuta.

Kedua sepupu itu terdiam dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga lebar. Entah kenapa mereka bisa melihat lingkaran halo diatas kepala Yuta.

" Ano, kalian tidak apa-apa?"

" Jangankan sup miso yut, kamu masak sup krikil saja akan aku habiskan." Hansol melirik Jonghyun sengit. Ini kenapa juga Jonghyun yang menggombal, harusnya kan Hansol.

" Ayo dimakan."

Mereka berdua mengangguk patuh dan mulai memakan sup miso yang sudah dengan susah payah Yuta buatkan untuk mereka berdua.

" Maaf ya tidak ada nasi. Aku tidak bisa memasaknya."

" Tidak apa-apa kok sayang… ADUH APAAN SIH SOL? KALAU MINTA DIHAJAR BILANG DONG. GAK USAH PAKAI NGINJEK KAKI AKU SEGALA."

Hansol menulikan telinganya, ia bahkan memakan supnya dengan mengumbar senyum super lebar pada Yuta hingga membuat wajah Yuta memerah.

Sialan sekali Hansol, Jonghyun janji akan menghajanya jika mereka sampai rumah nanti. Lagian tujuan Jonghyun datang kemari kan bukan mau melihat Hansol menggombali Yuta. Sepertinya Jonghyun harus menyelesaikan ini semua, tapi setelah Hanso lengah dong ya.

" Sebentar, aku kebelakang dulu."

" Ngapain sol? Mau boker ya?"

" Itu tahu."

" Ikut dong. Aku pingin liat kamu boker soalnya."

Hansol dan Yuta menatap Jonghyun dengan datar. Sepertinya mulut pemuda tampan itu harus disapu, atau bila perlu disemprot dengan cairan pestisida. Ehm, sianida sepertinya lebih oke.

Hansol meninggalkan Yuta dan Jonghyun di ruang tengah dengan Jonghyun yang masih sibuk menghabiskan isi dalam mangkuk supnya.

Jonghyun meletakkan sendoknya dan menatap Yuta yang juga menatapnya sambil memakan cookies. Oh god, kenapa harus secute itu sih? Sialan, Jonghyun kan jadi salting sendiri.

" Yuta."

" Nde."

" Aku… Itu…Emm, bagaimana ya bicaranya ya? Ah begini, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

Jonghyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yuta, ia melirik sekitarnya dan tersenyum begitu merasa aman.

" Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya jadi lihat saja langsung."

Jonghyun mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Membuka aplikasi galeri, lebih tepatnya video dan memberikannya pada Yuta.

' Ah, Yuta-chan kenapa kamu cantik sekali? '

Mata Yuta melotot. Apa-apaan ini? Orang yang ada di video dan melakukan hal aneh sambil memanggil namanya itu Hansol? Kenapa Hansol…

Ah, Yuta tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun, ia terlalu malu. Yuta ingin menyudahinya tapi Jonghyun memaksa Yuta untuk melihat video itu secara keseluruhan.

Sialan, wajah Yuta memerah sempurna. Pemuda cantik itu benar-benar ingin menyudahi ini. Video ini sangat mengerikan, Yuta tidak kuat. Yuta tidak pernah melihat hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Karena Yuta selalu berpikir kalau dirinya masih kecil.

" J-jonghyun hyung."

" Apa?"

" S-sudah ya?"

" Tidak boleh. Tolongah Yuta, tonton sampai habis ya? Masak kamu tidak kasihan sama hyung. Merekam itu susah loh."

" Tapi…"

" Tonton saja!"

Yuta mengangguk takut, ia kembali menonton video laknat yang ingin dihapusnya saja saat ini. Tapi ini ponsel Jonghyun, Yuta tidak berani apalagi Jonghyun terlihat sangat mengerikan tadi.

Jonghyun ini juga kenapa aneh sekali sih. Pakai acara merekam Hansol pas mengigau segala lagi. Masih mending kalau normal. Lah ini? Video ini dilihat dari pertama kali saja sudah tidak normal, dan semakin kesini semakin tidak normal.

" Eh ada Hansol. Eh, kok kamu jadi tambah tinggi sih? Gimana bokernya sukses?"

Hansol memutar bola matanya bosan, pemuda tinggi itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yuta yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah memerah malu.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Hansol, ia kemudian duduk di samping Yuta yang justru menggeser tubuhnya agak menjauhi Hansol.

Hansol mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Yuta ini kenapa? Hansol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jonghyun yang tengah bersiul riang.

" A-ano Hansol hyung, aku tidak tahu kalau hyung ternyata s-suka hal seperti itu."

" Apa maksudmu?"

" A-aku tidak tahu, hyung lihat sendiri saja."

Hansol menatap layar ponsel itu dengan datar. Menurutnya video ini normal, hanya ada Hansol yang sedang tertidur. Eh? Tunggu dulu apa itu?

" Hah?"

Hansol melotot horror, apa-apaan video itu kenapa disitu ia bisa bermastu… Ah tidak, Hansol tidak sanggup melanjutkan ini. Hansol baru ingat, pantas saja tadi saat membangunkannya Jonghyun tertawa seperti orang kesetanan.

" Kamu melihatnya?" Tanya Hansol pada Yuta. Yuta mengangguk, ia bahkan menceritakan pada Hansol bahwa Jonghyun terus memaksanya untuk menonton video laknat itu.

" Hyung."

" AHAHAHA HABISNYA KAMU SIH MELAKUKAN ITU PAS AKU MASUK KEKAMARMU. LAGIAN AKU BANGUNIN KAMU GAK MAU BANGUN AHAHAHAH… Ah, ya ampun lucu banget, perutku jadi sakit."

DUAKKK

" KAMPRET SAKIT TAHU. KALAU MAU NENDANG LIHAT-LIHAT DONG. ORANG GANTENG KAYAK AKU ITU NGGAK PANTES DITENDANG."

" Ngomong sama tembok sana!" Hansol menatap Yuta yang tengah menatap Jonghyun prihatin. Hansol meraih tangan Yuta dan…

GREBBBBB

" Eh?"

Yuta menegang, kenapa Hansol tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini?

" Maafkan aku."

" Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak mau kamu terganggu dengan video itu."

" Tidak apa-apa kok, ini bukan salah hyung."

" APAAN SIH SOL AKU JUGA MAU MELUK YUTA KALI."

Hansol menatap Jonghyun dengan tatapan paling mengerikan dari semua tatapan yang dimilikinya. Sepertinya Hansol memang harus menghajar kakak sepupunya yang menyebalkan ini.

" Mengganggu saja. Pergi sana!"

TBC

Aku suka banget bikin Jonghyun jadi sepupunya Hanso entah kenapa. Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Aku akan mengupload pairnya sesuai urutan di Our Sweet Mochi seperti yang sudah disarankan kemarin.

Terimakasih untuk semua reader yang sudah mau merivew. Aku sayang kalian :*

Next HaeYu

Salam sokyu


	3. kado

**OSM**

Decklaimer :

Member NCT punya Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Aku cuma orang yang punya cerita ini gak lebih.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Pair : HaeYu

…

 _By : Lee Haechan. Si cowok ganteng dari semua cowok terganteng._

 _._

.

Haechan melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju kelas 12 E. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya yang terlihat sangat cerah pagi ini.

Haechan menatap kotak biru tua dengan pita hitam berukuran sedang di tangannya. Senyum di wajahnya semakin melebar.

Jika diingat- ingat, kenakalan bocah setan yang satu ini agak sedikit berkurang entah karena apa. karena jatuh cinta? Oh, tentu saja.

Semua murid kelas 12 yang melihat Haechan hanya dapat menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan heran.

Pasalnya, biasanya Haechan datang ke wilayah kelas mereka bersama dengan sahabat rasa rivalnya Jeno, hanya untuk menemui Johnny dan menantang pemuda Chicago itu.

Selain Jeno, Johnny ini juga Haechan anggap sebagai rivalnya. Karena apa? Karena Johnny itu sahabat Yuta, Teman sebangku Yuta, dan yang membuat Haechan semakin kesal dengan Johnny adalah karena pemuda tiang Chicago itu selalu berada didekat Yuta dimana pun itu. Iya, dimana pun dan Haechan sangat tidak suka dengan itu.

" Yuta Hyung."

Haechan berlari kearah Yuta yang baru saja ingin keluar kelas.

Yuta mumpung sendiri dan Haechan tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas seperti sekarang ini. Berduaan dengan Yuta adalah salah satu impiannya.

" Hyung mau kemana?"

" Mau ke perpustakaan."

" Tumben hyung rajin."

" Jangan meledek ku."

Haechan tertawa, melihat Yuta yang terlihat merajuk sangat menyenangkan.

Yuta yang mendapati Haechan tertawa hanya dapat mendengus kesal. Haechan mau mengejeknya ya? Menyebalkan sekali. Yuta menghentakkan kakinya dan meninggalkan Haechan yang masih tertawa.

Dengusan Yuta bertambah keras. Haechan itu benar-benar sangat menyebalkan seperti kata kata orang-orang.

" Hyung kenapa meninggalkan ku. Aku kan mau ketemu sama Hyung."

" Terserah."

Haechan menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Kalau Yuta sudah bilang begitu Haechan bisa apa?

Sungguh, kalimat ' _terserah_ ' jika diucapkan oleh orang yang disukai magnanya jadi berubah ambigu.

Tapi biar begitu Haechan merasa senang. Reaksi Yuta ini terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang merajuk pada pacarnya. Apakah Yuta terlihat seperti pacarnya sekarang? Haechan tersenyum, hanya membayangkan Yuta menjadi pacarnya saja ia sudah sebahagia ini.

" Kenapa mengikuti ku?"

" Kan aku sudah bilang tadi kalau aku ingin bertemu dengan hyung."

"Terserah."

Huh, kalimat itu lagi. Kenapa Yuta sangat suka sekali mengucapkan kalimat itu jika bersamanya?

Perasaan Haechan saat Yuta bersama Johnny ataupun yang lainnya, ia tidak pernah mengucapkan kalimat sakral itu. Wah, apa ini kode?

Mereka memasuki perpustakaan dengan Haechan yang masih membawa kotak itu. Haechan terus mengikuti Yuta kemanapun Yuta pergi. Mulai dari rak buku kimia sampai rak buku fiksi sekalipun.

Mereka hanya berkeliling sejak tadi. Tapi mereka berhenti begitu sampai di rak khusus komik.

Haechan menatap Yuta datar. Jangan bilang Yuta datang kesini hanya untuk membaca komik? Dan benar saja, Yuta mengambil komik dengan judul _Danshi koukousei no nichijou_. Haechan baru tahu kalau Yuta ternyata suka komik dengan genre school life komedi tanpa adanya sentuhan romace seperti itu.

Pantas saja, biarpun Yuta cantik begitu ia tidak punya sisi romantis sama sekali. Haechan jadi heran sendiri.

" Jadi?"

" Apa?"

" Untuk apa kita tadi mengelilingi rak buku kimia segala kalau akhirnya di sini juga?"

" Kenapa? Masalah?"

Haechan menggelengkan kepala. Sungguh, berhadapan dengan Yuta yang sedang dalam mode menyebalkan itu sedikit merepotkan.

Kenapa? Karena Yuta itu sangat keras kepala. Tapi Yuta yang seperti inilah yang disukai Haechan. Yuta yang kuat tapi terlihat manis juga cantik disaat bersamaan.

Huh, entah kenapa saat berhadapan dengan Yuta, Haechan merasa menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa. Pikiranya berjalan secara rasional dan tidak ngawur seperti biasanya.

Ternyata benar kata Jeno, Haechan bisa bersikap tenang dan dewasa hanya di dekat Yuta dan itu tumbuh secara natural dan kembali ke sikapnya yang menyebalkan juga secara natural. Intinya Haechan itu suka mencari perhatian Yuta.

" Oh iya aku ada sesuatu untuk hyung."

" Apa?"

Haechan tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih diam dan memberikan kotak yang dibawanya sejak tadi pada Yuta.

Yuta menatap Haechan heran, seingat Yuta baru 2 Minggu yang lalu ia ulang tahun dan Haechan juga sudah memberinya kado. Kenapa sekarang memberi Yuta kado lagi?

Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan segala pikiran buruk yang kini entah kenapa mengaduk isi kepalanya. Jangan salahkan Yuta, kelakuan Haechan yang dari dasarnya tidak benarlah yang membuat Yuta memikirkan sisi negative seperti ini.

" Kenapa kamu memberiku kado? Ulang tahun ku kan sudah lewat."

Haechan terkekeh kecil. Apa Yuta sedang mengintrogasinya? Lihat tatapan matanya! Sungguh lucu. Entah kenapa Yuta terlihat seperti anak kucing yang sedang merajuk saat ini.

Ah, pas sekali. Dan Haechan menyeringai dalam hati.

" Boleh aku buka sekarang?"

" Nanti saja hyung kalau sepi. Hyung baca komik dulu saja!"

" Terus kamu ngapain?"

" Aku? Tentu saja memperhatikan hyung."

" Terserah kamu saja."

Haechan tersenyum. Benar kan, Yuta itu imut sekali seperti kucing yang sedang merajuk. Padahal kalau dalam keadaan normal Yuta itu terlihat seperti bayi singa.

Yuta membaca komik di tangannya dengan tidak fokus. Entah kenapa ia merasa diperhatikan sejak tadi. Yuta menatap Haechan yang ternyata masih menatapnya dengan pandangan...

Tolong jangan melihat Yuta seperti itu Yuta tidak kuat. Kenapa harus selembut itu? Wajah Yuta memerah seketika.

Yuta tidak habis pikir. Bocah berotak bengis dan berandal seperti Haechan, kenapa bisa terlihat sangat tampan?

Apa karena terlalu lama berteman dengan Jeno jadi ketampanan bocah jenius itu menurun pada Haechan? Tidak mungkin. Tampan mereka berbeda.

Jeno terlihat sangat tampan dalam semua waktu. Haechan?

Yuta kembali membaca bukunya dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar. Pemuda cantik itu terlihat benar-benar gugup rupanya.

" Hyung."

"Apa?"

" Sudah sepi. Hyung boleh membukanya?"

" Eh? Benarkah?"

Haechan menganggukan kepalanya.

Yuta membuka kotak itu dengan semangat, namun wajahnya berubah datar begitu mendapati kotak lain disana. Hal itu terjadi sampai 4 kali, dan Yuta benar-benar mendengus kesal.

Yuta berjanji, jika kotak keempat ini isinya kotak lagi maka Yuta akan menghajar Haechan saat ini juga.

" Eh? _Nekomimi_?"

Yuta menatap bandu telinga kucing di tangannya dengan heran. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Haechan dan menatap yang lebih muda dengan tatapan bertanya.

' SIALAN AKU BUTUH KARUNG.'

Haechan berdehem keras. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

" Itu untuk hyung."

" Kenapa kamu memberiku ini? Kamu tidak salah kotak kan?"

" Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya aku punya kotak lain?"

" Tidak sih tapi kenapa ini?"

Haechan menghela napas pelan. Ia mengambil bando berwarna coklat tua itu dari tangan Yuta dan memakaikannya di kepala Yuta.

" Eh?"

" Begini baru cocok."

Yuta menatap cermin yang diberikan Haechan. Seingat Yuta tidak ada cermin tadi di kotak itu tadi.

" Cantik kan?"

" Siapa yang cantik?"

" Hyung."

Yuta menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin berukuran sedang itu. Di sana, terpampang wajah Yuta yang terlihat cantik dan imut disaat bersamaan.

" Cantik sekali kan?"

" Aku tidak cantik."

" Jangan mengelak. Hyung memang cantik."

" Jangan bercanda!"

" Aku tidak pernah bercanda saat bersama Hyung."

Yuta terdiam, benar kata Haechan. Pemuda itu tidak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang aneh saat bersamanya. Jadi Haechan serius bilang Yuta cantik?

Yuta kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin itu, menatap Haechan dan kemudian menatap cermin lagi. Menggemaskan.

" Kamu benar. Aku cantik. Kenapa tidak tampan saja sih?"

" Itu sudah takdirmu hyung. Nanti kalau yang cantik aku kan jadinya aneh."

" Benar juga ya."

Yuta bercermin dan mengeluarkan suara 'wah' berkali-kali. Haechan terkekeh melihat itu. Sepertinya Yuta sangat bangga dengan wajahnya.

" Hyung suka kadonya?"

" Iya. Aku suka, suka sekali. Walaupun ini sedikit lucu tapi aku suka. Terimakasih ya."

" Sama-sama."

Haechan tersenyum. Untung saja tadi Haechan tidak jadi memberikan lingerie pada Yuta. Kalau iya, mungkin suasananya tidak akan seromantis ini.

TBC

Aku rasa ini lebih pantes ke Jeno. Tapi pas ngetik ini kok ya yang muncul Haechan? Niat awal aku ngetik ini emang buat Jeno. Aku gak sempet ngeditnya. Aku lagi demam.:'(

Terimakasih untuk aspartam, JenTaebaby, Kim991, akuikisakjanesopo, Misharu Rin, kirasa, Mifta Jannah, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, CaraTen, karena sudah mau meriview fuc aku.

Salam sokyu


	4. yuta sindrom?

**OSM**

Decklaimer :

Member NCT punya Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Aku cuma orang yang punya cerita ini gak lebih.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Pair : JohnYu

…

" _Mau jadi modelku?"_

" _Eh?"_

 _._

 _._

" Yuta, tolong tatap kameranya."

Yuta mengangguk patuh begitu mendengar instruksi dari Johnny. Tanpa sadar, pemuda manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Yuta menjadi model. Sebelum ini, berfoto dengan orang lain kecuali orang tuanya adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Yuta. Yuta itu sedikit tertutup soalnya. Yuta sebenarnya orang yang menyenangkan kok, tapi karena rasa malunya yang tinggi Yuta jadi seperti ini.

" Nah, seperti itu. Kumohon bertahan sebentar."

Yuta mengangguk lagi, serius ia tidak mau membantah Johnny. Wajah pemuda yang sedang memotretnya itu terlihat menyeramkan menurut Yuta, bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Yuta benar-benar tidak bisa fokus dengan betapa tampannya wajah Johnny, Yuta terlalu takut.

Masih ingat kan? Johnny tiba-tiba jatuh dari atas pohon dan setelah itu menawari Yuta menjadi model? Dan bodohnya sekali Yuta menerima tawaran mendadak itu karena Yuta takut dengan Johnny. Oh, jangan lupakan rasa bersalahnya yang sebenarnya tak berdasar, seperti mengagetkan Johnny hingga membuat pemuda tampan itu terjatuh. Alasan Yuta takut Johnny karena Yuta takut Johnny marah padanya.

" Sempurna."

Johnny menatap hasil jepretan kameranya dengan senyum mengembang. Ia menatap potret diri dari Yuta yang membuat kekagumannya semakin meningkat.

Sungguh, Johnny hanya memberi Yuta kaos putih polos yang memang sedikit lebih besar dari tubuh mungilnya, celana jins selutut dan sepatu kets biru dongker. Dengan sedikit pulasan make up yang menambah tingkat kemanisannya.

Johnny sebenarnya sangsi sendiri dengan pemikiran otaknya, sampai sekarang ia masih berpikir kalau Yuta memang perempuan dilihat dari semua faktor apapun terutama dari fisiknya.

" Johnny hyung."

" Iya. Ada apa?"

" Aku mau ke toilet dulu. Emm, apa boleh?"

Johnny tertawa, sungguh pemuda di depanya ini sangat menggemaskan. Johnny tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat tingkah polah Yuta yang kini menunduk dengan wajah memerah malu. Memangnya ijin ke toilet sebentar salah ya? Pikir Yuta.

" Tidak boleh ya?"

" Kamu lucu sekali sih."

Yuta mengucurkan bibirnya kesal. Yuta itu tidak suka dipanggil lucu, imut dan semacamnya. Jadi maklumi saja kalau ia kesal.

" Boleh kok."

" Sungguh?"

Johnny hanya mengangguk. Ia terus menatap Yuta yang kini pergi meninggalkannya, berbelok kekanan arah toilet berada.

Johnny menghela napas keras, entah kenapa keinginan untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Yuta semakin meningkat. Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak mau pikiran negative seperti Maria Ozawa dan Shora Aoi muncul kembali. Johnny sudah cukup menderita dengan pikiran mesumnya itu. Johnny berjanji akan menahan diri jika di depan Yuta. Johnny tidak mau otak Yuta tercemari olehnya, terutama dengan otak berat dan tabiat buruknya.

Johnny mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa yang memang tersedia di ruangan itu. Johnny tersenyum, memiliki studio sendiri ternyata tidak buruk. Ia bahkan tidak menyesal telah keluar dari pekerjaan lamanya. Yah, keinginan Johnny memang tidak bisa diganggu gugat seperti sekarang ini misalnya. Lagipua dari awal Johnny memang sudah bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri tanpa perlu bekerja di tempat lain. Seperti sekarang ini misalnya.

" John?"

Johnny menoleh keasal suara. Di depan pintu sana, berdiri pemuda tinggi berbadan tegap, berkuit putih dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Dia Oh Sehun, teman seperjuangan Johnny di tempat kerjanya yang lama. Heran, Sehun sangat tampan tapi kenapa tidak memilih jadi model saja? Kenapa juga Sehun harus jadi photografer? Apa ini karena kebiasaan Sehun yang suka sekali memotret orang-orang manis yang ditemuinya? Sial, Johnny sepertinya harus menjauhkan Yuta dari Sehun setelah ini.

" Kenapa tempatnya jauh sekali sih? Kamu sengaja ya supaya aku jarang datang kemari?"

" Memang."

" Entah kenapa aku ingin menghajarmu." Kata Sehun jujur. Well, semua orang yang melihat Johnny pasti akan berkata seperti itu.

" Dimana model baru yang kamu ceritakan kemarin? Dia sudah pulang?"

" Belum kok."

" Terus?"

" Nanti dia juga kesini. Tapi hyung nanti jangan heboh loh."."

" Maksudmu apaan? Kamu pikir aku anak kecil sampai seheboh itu?"

Johnny tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih untuk menatap kameranya kembali. Mengabaikan Sehun yang menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya. Sialan sekali Johnny, Sehun itu tamu di sini. Sehun janji, jika model baru yang dibicarakan Johnny kemarin jauh dari ekspektasinya maka ia akan menghajar Johnny sampai babak belur. Benar-benar babak belur.

Mengerjai orang yang lebih dewasa itu illegal kan di korea? Di Negara lain juga. Ya, walaupun jarak umur mereka cuma satu tahun tapi tetap saja Sehun lebih tua dari Johnny. Jadi Sehun berhak menghajar Johnny jika pemuda Chicago itu berbohong. Cukup simple kan alibinya nanti jika ia ditangkap polisi karena membuat Johnny mati? Tapi sepertinya Johnny tidak akan mati hanya dengan pukulan Sehun.

" Johnny hyung. Eh?"

Yuta yang baru datang menatap Sehun dengan bingung. Seingat Yuta tadi tidak ada pemuda lain selain ia dan Johnny di sini. Apa pemuda tinggi dan putih itu teman Johnny? Dilihat dari tampangnya sepertinya iya.

" Anyeonghaseo."

Yuta membungkukkan tubuhnya sesaat guna menyapa Sehun yang masih saja menatap Yuta dengan datar. Tapi perhatikan matanya, disitu terlihat lain. Berbeda sekali dengan wajah datarnya yang terlihat menyebalkan di mata Johnny saat ini. Mata Sehun terihat berbinar.

Johnny agak menyesal juga mengundang Sehun datang kesini jika akhirnya seperti ini juga. Jangan bilang Sehun terpesona? Sialan, Johnny tidak mau punya saingan baru. Cukup Johnny saja tidak dengan yang lain. Karena Yuta hanya miik Johnny seorang. Posesive? Memang dari dasarnya Johnny seperti itu. Sama kamrenya saja Johnny seprotektif itu apaagi dngan Yuta?

" Oh Sehun. Panggil aku hyung. Siapa namamu?"

" Nakamoto Yuta. Salam kenal hyung."

Sehun tersenyum, pemuda di depannya ini sangat ramah dan manis. Berbeda sekali dengan Johnny yang terlihat menyebalkan dan mesum. Sebenarnya Johnny memang menyebalkan. Sehun heran, di mana Johnny bisa menemukan pemuda semanis Yuta? Johnny tidak menculiknya kan? Sehun tidak berniat menghina, salahkan saja wajah Johnny yang terlihat seperti seorang penculik saat ini. Setiap bersama Johnny, entah kenapa Sehun selalu berpikiran aneh cenderung kearah kriminal.

" Dapat dari mana John?"

" Hah?"

Johnny menatap Sehun aneh. Apa maksud Sehun dengan dapat dari mana? Sebenarnya yang dibicarakan Sehun itu apa sih? Sungguh, Johnny gagal paham sekarang.

" Bicara yang jelas dong jangan ambigu begitu." Kata Johnny. Yuta bahkan merespon ucapan Johnny dengan anggukan kepala dan menatap Sehun heran. Johnny saja bingung dengan maksud Sehun apalagi Yuta?

Sehun menghela napas, mendapat dua serangan dari dua orang sekaligus memang merepotkan. Walaupun efeknya berbeda sih. Tatapan Johnny membuat keinginan Sehun ingin menghajarnya semakin meningkat berkai-kali lipat, sedangkan tatapan Yuta membuat Sehun ingin mencubiti pipi pemuda manis itu. Oh tidak, Sehun dilanda kegalauan tidak mendasar sekarang.

" Dia."

Sehun menunjuk hidung Yuta dengan seenaknya, kelakuannya itu mengundang kernyitan aneh di wajah Yuta.

" Kamu dapat dia dari mana?"

" Oh."

" Aku bertanya padamu Chicago, jangan mengelak."

" Memang kenapa?"

" Aku ingin pergi ketempatmu saat menemukan dia. Siapa tahu aku bisa dapat yang lebih lucu lagi dari ini?"

Johnny menatap Sehun datar. Jadi yang Sehun maksud itu Johnny memukan Yuta dimana? Apa Sehun pikir Yuta itu anak kucing yang bisa dipungut sesuka hatinya begitu? Sebenarnya Sehun itu mau mencari orang semacam Yuta atau mencari kucing sih? Terlebih lagi, kenapa gaya bahasa Sehun menjadi aneh begitu? Sehun tidak lapar kan? Biasanya orang lapar kalau bicara akan sangat aneh seperti Sehun saat ini. Apa Johnny harus ke mini toko di depan studionya dan membelikan snick*rs untuk Sehun? Tapi sayang, Johnny sedang malas keluar, lagipula kenapa Johnny harus beli snick*rs? Sehun kan bisa beli sendiri nanti.

Johnny menatap Sehun dan Yuta secara bergantian. Johnny tahu kok, sangat tahu malah. Berhadapan dengan Yuta secara langsung itu memang menimbulkan efek samping seperti yang dialami Sehun saat ini. Bolehkah Johnny menyebutnya Yuta sindrom?

" Taman hyung."

" Bicara yang jelas dong!"

" Aku nemukan Yuta di taman."

Sehun memegang dagunya selagi berpikir. Ia bahkan menghampiri Yuta yang kini tengah meniup poninya bosan. Maklum, Johnny dan Sehun sejak tadi membicarakan suatu hal yang tidak terlalu Yuta mengerti jadi Yuta lebih memilih diam saja.

" Yuta-kun."

" Nde?"

Sehun melirik Johnny sesaat, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan telinga Yuta.

" Aku ingin bertanya boleh?"

Yuta menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia bingung mau menjawab apa, jadi Yuta lebih memilih mengangguk saja. Alasan yang lain karena Yuta takut dengan tatapan Johnny saat ini. Sangat menusuk, tapi anehnya itu ditujukan pada Sehun bukan untuknya.

" Kalau kamu sudah bosan dengan orang itu bilang saja padaku. Ini nomorku, kamu bisa menghubungiku kapan saja. Mengerti?"

Yuta mengangguk, kemudian menatap kartu nama di tangannya dengan aneh, ia menatap Sehun dengan aneh pula. Jadi sebenarnya, maksud Sehun itu apa? Sehun minta Yuta telpon setiap hari begitu?

" Hyung. Setelah ini tidak usah datang lagi ya."

" Eh? Memang kenapa?"

" Pokoknya tidak usah datang."

" Tidak mau aku kan mau ketemu Yuta."

" Mana bisa begitu? Aku pemilik tempat ini jangan membantah."

" Jangan lupa aku lebih tua darimu jadi jangan lupa bicara yang sopan padaku."

" Anu hyungdeul…"

" Untuk apa aku sopan padamu jika begini jadinya?"

" Anu hyu.."

" Kamu tidak berhak melarangku Chicago."

" Aku pemilik tempat ini."

" Masa bodoh."

" BISA DIEM GAK SIH?"

Kedua pemuda tiang itu menatap Yuta dengan pandangan terkejut. Yuta kenapa berteriak begitu? Apa Yuta tadi marah? Tapi kenapa? Memangnya mereka bedua salah apa sih sampai Yuta harus semurka itu? Yang lebih penting lagi kenapa marahnya lucu sekali sih? Lihat wajahnya yang memerah itu, benar- benar menggemaskan.

GREBB

" Eh?"

" LUCU SEKALI YA TUHAN"

" SIALAN AKU DIABETES MENDADAK."

Johnny memeluk tubuh Yuta dengan erat. Sedangkan Sehun mencubiti pipi Yuta dengan gemas. Yuta tidak bisa melepaskan diri, pelukan Johnny terlalu erat. Apa Yuta pasrah saja diperlakukan seperti anak kecil seperti sekarang ini? Apa Yuta selucu itu sampai kedua pemuda tinggi ini tidak bisa menahan diri? Jadi apa yang harus Yuta lakukan sekarang? Merengek? Tidak mungkin, biarpun Yuta lucu pemuda manis itu tetap punya harga diri. Jadi Yuta memutuskan diam saja sampai kedua pemuda tiang itu lelah sendiri.

TBC

setelah ini aku bener-bener gak bisa update cepet. mulai minggu depan aku udah mulai fokus sama mapel UN. ah matematika -_-

Terimakasih buat Yuta Noona, Yuyu arxlnn, Misharu Rin, Miftah Jannah, MyNameX, Park RinHyun-Uchiha


	5. supermarket

**OSM**

Decklaimer :

Member NCT punya Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Aku cuma orang yang punya cerita ini gak lebih.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance. Fluff.

Pair : TenYu

…

' _Tunggu saja hyung. Satu bulan lagi kamu hanya sedaguku.'_

.

" Jangan dekat-dekat aku!"

" Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

" Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat!"

" Kalau ku tidak mau?"

" Terserah kamu saja dasar menyebalkan."

Ten tersenyum senang, Yuta terlihat imut sekali. Ten mengikuti langkah Yuta yang kini berjalan ke luar dorm. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah jadwal Ten dan Yuta membeli persediaan makanan mereka untuk satu minggu kedepan.

Isi kulkas mereka benar-benar terlihat mengenaskan saat mereka berdua mengeceknya tadi. Benar-benar kosong, hanya ada satu botol kaca berwarna hijau menggelikan dengan tulisan _JANGAN SENTUH_ tertera di sana, jika saja tulisan itu tidak mengunakan huruf kapital maka sudah dipastikan akan mereka berdua ambil tadi. Dilihat dari tulisannya sepertinya botol mencurigakan dengan warna menggelikan itu tentu saja milik Johnny Seo . Tidak heran juga sih.

" Kenapa mengikutiku?"

" Aku tidak mengikutimu. Jangan terlalu percaya diri hyung. Nanti kalau jatuh sakit loh."

" Terus kenapa sekarang kamu ada disini? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu."

" Kamu lupa hyung?" Tanya ten.

Yuta menatap Ten heran, apa maksud Ten dengan lupa? Apa Ten sedang mengejek Yuta pikun sekarang? Hey biarpun Yuta lebih tua dari Ten, Yuta tidak sepikun itu kok. Pendengarannya masih berjalan dengan sangat normal. Yuta mendengus, sepertinya Ten benar-benar sedang mengejeknya.

" Sekarang kan jadwalku belanja juga hyung."

' Menyebalkan.' Pikir Yuta sebal.

Yuta melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat, ia berniat meninggalkan Ten. Kalau Ten hilang kan salah satu dari sekian banyaknya orang yang mengganggunya akan berkurang. Kenapa begitu? Yuta selalu merasa kalau Ten itu orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Pemuda Thailand itu suka sekali menggodanya, mengerjainya dan suka mengikutinya kemanapun Yuta pergi. Sungguh, Ten mengikuti Yuta kemanapun, apa perlu Yuta tekankan sekai lagi?

Pernah waktu itu saat latihan dance tepatnya, Yuta meminta izin sebentar ke toilet untuk buang air kecil. Dan apa yang Ten lakukan? Pemuda Thailand itu mengikuti Yuta bahkan merengek pada Yuta untuk membiarkannya masuk kedalam bilik yang sama dengan Yuta. Tentu saja Yuta menolak, mana mau ia mengumbar asetnya begitu saja di depan orang lain terutama pada orang seperti Ten? Tidak akan, Yuta tidak akan pernah melakukan itu, terlalu memalukan.

Pemuda Thailand itu memang sangat gila, ia bahkan tidak menyerah dan tetep menunggui Yuta tepat di depan pintu bilik toilet yang Yuta masuki. Pemuda Thailand itu bahkan dengan sangat kurang ajarnya menempelkan telinganya di pintu, menguping kegiatan yang Yuta lakukan. Benar sekali, Ten tidak mengintip tapi menguping. Saat Yuta bertanya kenapa Ten melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu, Ten justru menjawab…

" _Kamu tahu hyung? Suara buang air kecilmu itu seperti suara air terjun di surga."_ Dan setelah itu Yuta benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak menghajar pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu. Salahkan Ten yang terlalu kurang ajar.

Yuta menghela napas sesaat, ia sangat bersyukur mengikuti kelas judo saat masih kecil dulu. Kemampuan bela dirinya itu sangat berguna disaat-saat tidak menguntungkan. Yuta bisa menghajar Ten kapanpun pemuda Jepang itu mau.

" Tanganmu bagus sekali hyung."

" Memang."

" Sangat kecil."

" Aku tahu."

" Lentik."

" Jangan dibahas!"

" Cantik seperti tangan perempuan."

Langkah Yuta terhenti, ia menatap Ten dengan pandangan datar, benar-benar datar. Bahkan tatapan Yuta kali ini lebih datar dari tatapan mata Taeyong.

Ten bersiul dalam hati, mungkin ia memang sudah gila sampai menganggap Yuta terlihat seperti malaikat sekarang. Apa malaikat ada yang berekspresi datar seperti Yuta sekarang? Ten berkedip pelan, sepertinya ia sudah gila.

" Pulang sana!" Yuta menghentakkan kakinya dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu supermarket dan meninggalkan Ten yang saat ini sedang terkekeh kecil.

Ten mengambil ponsel di saku celananya, ia tidak berniat untuk menghidupkan ponselnya. Ia hanya berniat melihat bagaimana pantulan dirinya saat ini di layar datar itu, mengamati wajahnya dan memuji betapa tampannya dirinya.

Ten sangat yakin, hari ini Yuta tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya karena ia terlihat sangat tampan. Mungkin saja Yuta merasa minder karena pemuda itu punya wajah yang sangat cantik dan manis, tidak tampan seperti dirinya.

Well, benar kata member NCT yang lain. Ten adalah salah satu member dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri ketiga tertinggi setelah Haechan dan Johnny. Mengerikan, tingkat kenarsisannya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi walaupun tidak separah dua orang yang disebutkan barusan.

" Seperti biasa aku terlihat tampan."

Ten menyeringai sesaat, ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam supermarket untuk menyusul Yuta. Sekaligus menyebarkan pheromonnya kepada pemuda Jepang yang sangat digilainya itu.

' Saatnya menjerat mangsa.' Batin Ten gila.

Ten tertawa saat ia melihat Yuta sedang berdiri di tengah koridor sekarang, mengabaikan pengunjung lain yang menatap pemuda manis itu dengan aneh. Sepertinya Yuta bingung diantara ingin membeli ayam atau daging sapi. Ten bisa berpikir seperti itu karena Yuta memang berdiri di tempat penjualan daging. Ten segera menghampiri Yuta, dan menepuk bahu pemuda Jepang itu pelan.

Yuta terkejut, ia menatap Ten dengan mata membulat lucu. Namun setelah itu Yuta menghela napas lega, dan tersenyum lebar begitu Ten ada disampingnya, ia merasa tenang entah karena apa. Jujur saja, Yuta itu orangnya kikuk jika sudah berurusan dengan bahan makanan apalagi yang mentah seperti yang akan mereka beli sekarang ini.

" Kenapa berhenti hyung? Kita harus belanja ingat?"

" Emm Ten, menurutmu apa yang harus kita beli? Ayam atau sapi? Apa kita beli ayam saja? Kamu kan tidak bisa makan daging sapi. Aku tidak mau kamu makan sayur saja sedangkan yang lain makan daging."

" Hyung sangat mengerti aku ya?"

" Jawab yang benar dasar bodoh!"

" Hahaha baiklah, seperti yang hyung katakan. Sepertinya ayam pilihan yang tepat."

Yuta tersenyum lebar, ia bahkan langsung menuju stand ayam dan meminta paman penjual untuk menimbangnya. Sedangkan Ten? Apa yang Ten lakukan?

Pemuda itu masih berdiri dengan tubuh kaku dan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Demi celana dalam pink milik Taeil, mendapat serangan berupa healing smile dari orang secantik Yuta itu mempunyai efek samping yang sangat mengerikan. Seperti jantung yang berdetak hingga sepuluh kali lipat, Ten tidak terlalu yakin dengan kecepatan detak jantungnya tapi Ten yakin jantungnya selalu bermasalah saat ia bersama Yuta. Efek samping yang lain adalah, keinginan untuk memiliki dan mencium pemuda manis itu semakin meningkat. Ten tidak percaya, pesona Yuta itu seperti lubang hitam yang menghisapnya terlalu jauh kedalam, dan membuatnya kesulitan untuk keluar dari pesona pemuda manis itu.

" Ten? Kenapa sejak tadi hanya berdiri disini? Kamu tidak membantuku." Kata Yuta dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Tentu saja Yuta kesal dengan Ten saat ini, pemuda tampan itu sejak tadi melamun hingga tidak menyadari kalau Yuta sudah menyelesaikan belanjaannya seorang diri tanpa bantuan Ten sedikitpun. Bagaimana Ten membantu? Kerjaannya saja cuma melamun.

" Ayo pulang!"

Ten tersenyum dan mengngguk patuh, ia bahkan meraih beberapa kantong belanjaan yang dibawa Yuta. Mencoba terlihat gentle di depan pemuda manis itu.

Yuta tersenyum dengan sikap Ten, pemuda Thailand itu terkadang sangat menyebalkan. Tapi disatu sisi ia sangat menyukai kepedulian Ten yang tinggi seperti sekarang ini.

Yuta tidak tahu saja, Ten melakukan semua ini memang punya tujuan tertentu. Mana mau Ten membantu member yang lain kalau hanya dengan mendapat perhatian Yuta saja Ten sudah cukup?

Mungkin saja kalau system pencernaan manusia bisa bekerja tanpa perlu memakan makanan, mungkin saja Ten akan benar-benar kenyang hanya dengan melihat wajah Yuta. Sungguh, Ten tidak perlu makan, melihat wajah Yuta saja sudah cukup. Tapi membeli bahan makanan bersama Yuta itu tidak salah kan?

" Hyung tadi kenapa menghindariku?"

" Aku tidak menghindarimu kok."

" Terus? Tidak mau didekatku dan mengusirku tadi hyung sebut apa?"

" Sungguh aku tidak menghindarimu Ten."

" Bohong."

" Serius."

" Kalau tidak mau jujur nanti _suki_ aku culik loh _. Suki_ akan aku berikan pada Sooman sajangnim loh."

" J-jangan dong a-aku mohon."

Ten tersenyum lebar, melihat wajah panik Yuta itu terlihat sangat menyegarkan. Yuta terlalu lucu untuk tidak digoda. Apalagi kalau pipi putih itu bersemu merah. Ah, menyenangkan sekali.

Oh tunggu dulu. Apa pemuda Jepang itu sedang beraegyo sekarang? Oh my god, ini serangan kedua dari Yuta setelah senyum mautnya tadi. Ten lupa kalau Yuta itu raja aegyonya NCT. Ten butuh tisu.

" Jawab saja kenapa hyung menghindariku?"

" H-habisnya…"

" Habisnya?"

" K-kamu tiba-tiba jadi t-tinggi begitu sih. Aku kan jadi m-malu jika berdiri di sampingmu."

" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YA AMPUN HYUNG KAMU LUCU SEKALI SIH. NANTI AKU CULIK NIH."

" Jangan tertawa!"

Yuta cemberut, ia menghentakkan kakinya dan meninggalkan Ten begitu saja. Yuta kesal, sangat kesal. Entah kenapa ia ingin menendang orang sekarang. Apa Yuta harus menendang Ten? Atau memaksa Ten untuk memberinya susu peninggi badan juga? Yuta kan tidak mau terlihat pendek jika berdiri disamping orang yang dulunya jauh lebih pendek darinya.

TBC

Cocok gak kalau di fic ini cast utamanya si ten? Ten gak terlalu anu kan? :'v

Btw Suki itu udah pernah aku muncuin di cerita originalnya OSM yang chapnya Doyoung.

Aku akan mencoba untuk tetap focus ke main pairnya. Aku tahu disini masih banyak typo, jadi mohon bantuannya ya kakak dan adik :D

Btw makasih buat MyNameX, kira san, JenTababy, CaraTen, Yuyu arxlnn, Kim991, Miftah Jannah, Misharu Rin, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Yuta noona.


	6. TV

**OSM**

Decklaimer :

Member NCT punya Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Aku cuma orang yang punya cerita ini gak lebih.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Pair : IlTa/IlYu

…

" _Mau jadi pacarku?"_

" _Jones ya?"_

.

.

Taeil menatap layar tv di depannya dengan mata berbinar. Jika kalian ingin tahu apa yang sedang bang bulan kita lakukan, ia hanya sedang menonton acara musik yang tayang tiap hari jum'at disalah satu stasiun tv yang entah kenapa sering dihujat netizen Korea karena kerakusannya dalam menguasai pasar hiburan :'v . Oke abaikan yang barusan! Lebih baik kita tengok pemuda tampan dengan julukan kolot bernama Moon Taeil yang sedang berfanboy ria sambil sesekali memeluk dan menggigit bantal sofa yang di peluknya dengan sangat gemas.

Taeil hanya sedang menonton live perform dari salah satu sunbae di agensinya kok tidak lebih. Kalau boleh jujur Taeil jauh menyukai Super Junior terutama Kyuhyun dari pada sunbaenya yang satu ini. Tapi tetap saja yang namanya aura bintang walaupun Taeil biasa saja sekalipun tetap saja ia kagum. Apalagi dengan visual mereka.

Benar, yang Taeil tonton itu EXO. Siapa yang tidak kenal EXO apalagi ditahun 2016 dimana semua peralatan serba canggih dan industry hiburan juga sudah semakin maju? Saat ini EXO sedang masa jayanya, dan sekarang juga mereka dalam masa promosi Lotto dan sumpah demi apa Taeil sangat suka lagu itu apalagi saat Chen melakukan nada tingginya. Sial, Taeil merasa kalah hanya dengan mendengar suara Chen. Suara Taeil tidak setenor itu masalahnya.

" Kalian terbaik sunbae." Gumam Taeil pelan, ia bahkan memberikan dua jempolnya. Sungguh ia benar-benar kagum dengan EXO yang bahkan selalu menduduki chart pertama disetiap comebacknya dengan jumlah fans yang berjuta-juta banyaknya. Taeil melamun, sampai ia tak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang sedang berjalan mengendap ke arahnya dengan menampakkan senyum lebar dan tatapan mata jahilnya. Ini bukan Haechan, tatapan jahil Haechan lebih mengerikan dari ini. Dan terlebih lagi, Haechan tidak pernah tersenyum lebar saat mengerjai mangsanya, bocah dengan julukan evil itu lebih memilih menyeringai licik bukan tersenyum.

" Wah nada tingginya mengerikan. Kira-kira itu berapa oktaf ya? 3 apa 4 ya? Ah bingung." Gerutu Taeil seraya mengacak surai pirangnya yang sudah berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan. Pemuda yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu mengambil remot yang tergeletak di samping kanannya dan menambah volumenya hingga menjadi 28.

Yuta yang berada di belakang Taeil yang tadinya ingin mengerjai Taeil jadi mengurungkan niatnya. Pemuda Jepang manis itu lebih memilih menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap punggung Taeil dengan pandangan menusuk.

" Yakk hyung."

Tapi Taeil tidak mendengar. Yuta berdiri di belakang Taeil dengan kedua tangan yang masih menutupi telinga. Raut wajahnya benar-benar tidak bersahabat saat ini. Alis mengkerut, kening tertekuk, tatapan tajam dan bibir yang mengerucut sebal.

" Kecilkan sedikit hyung!"

Taeil tetap tidak mendengar. Atau pemuda bermarga Moon itu memang sengaja pura-pura tidak mendengar? Jawabannya iya. Taeil memang pura-pura tidak mendengar suara Yuta. Sekali-kali Taeil yang mengerjai Yuta tidak apa-apa kan? Sebut saja ini sebagai ajang balas dendam tak bermutu Taeil kemarin karena cinta super tulusnya itu ditolak.

Taeil tersenyum dalam hati. Seingatnya ia tak pernah mengerjai orang selama ini. Biasanya Taeil yang menjadi korban bully member yang lain terutama oleh orang bernama Haechan, Ten dan Johnny. Memberi hukuman itu beda lagi ya. Itu sih salah member yang lain karena membantah peraturan yang sudah Taeil tetapkan. Dan hari ini, dimenit ini dan detik ini Taeil sedang mengerjai Yuta.

Taeil merasakan getaran di samping kirinya. Ia melirik sebentar tanpa ada niatan untuk menoleh sedikitpun. Taeil terkekeh dalam hati. Yuta sedang bersedekap dengan bibir mengerucut dan alis tertekuk. Tunggu, itu bukan aegyo kan? Imut sih, tapi seingat Taeil tidak ada aegyo seaneh itu. Apa ini jenis aegyo baru yang sedang hits sekarang? Taeil masa bodoh dengan aegyo yang penting Yuta duduk di sampingnya.

" Hyung kecilkan volumenya dong! Ini terlalu keras." Taeil menoleh kearah Yuta yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Taeil memundurkan kepala karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat. Taeil kembali menatap layar tv dengan tangan mengelus dada, ia bernapas dengan lega. Tapi sejujurnya untuk sekarang ini Taeil sedang tidak bisa fokus dengan apa yang sedang tv di depannya tayangkan. Sial, setiap berada di dekat Yuta fokus Taeil menjadi buyar. Apa Taeil harus membeli kacamata kuda untuk menghindari keinginannya yang sangat tinggi untuk menatap Yuta.

Tapi karena Taeil itu orangnya gengsian, maka dari itu Taeil lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura fokus dengan tontonannya. Siapa tahu Yuta bosan karena tidak ada yang mengajak bicara dan memilih pergi meninggakan Taeil seorang diri seperti awal tadi.

Yang namanya harapan itu kalau tidak diperjuangkan akan tetap menjadi harapan. Jika saja Taeil tidak mengabaikan Yuta dan menuruti Yuta untuk mengecilkan sedikit volume tv maka pemuda manis itu tidak akan bertanya aneh-aneh padanya seperti sekarang ini.

" Hyung tuli mendadak?" _' Sial.'_

" Hyung tahu tombol di remot yang aku pegang ini ada tulisan angka berapa?" _' Aku tidak rabun apalagi buta dasar manis.'_

" Kapan terakhir kali telinga hyung dibersihkan?" _' Ya Tuhan untung dia cantik.'_

" Hyung tahu tidak kenapa Chanyeol hyung bisa setinggi itu?" _' Mana kutahu.'_

" Hyung kenapa mau disuruh mengecat rambut hyung jadi pirang?" _' Ini tuntutan pekerjaan Yuta sayang~'_ Taeil jadi gemas sendiri. _  
_

Yuta mendengus karena tidak mendapat respon apapuun dari Taeil. Karena kebetulan sekali remot tv sedang dikuasi Yuta. Maka dari itu Yuta memilih mengganti saluran tv begitu EXO menyelesaikan encore mereka. Tidak heran kalau mereka menang lagi.

" Kenapa jelek semua sih? Menyebalkan sekali." Gerutu Yuta, pemuda manis itu bahkan tidak sadar sedang beraegyo sekarang. Taeil yang sejak tadi meliriknya hanya dapat tersenyum simpul. _Pesona Yuta memang tidak terbantahkan. Pikir Taeil dalam hati._

" Ah, Sponsbob." Seingat Taei, Yuta baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 21 bulan lalu. Dan setahu Taeil juga orang dengan umur 21 itu sudah bisa dikatakan dewasa jika mengingat batasan dewasa di korea itu orang berumur 20? Yang membuat Taeil mengernyit bingung adalah. Apa orang yang berumur 21 tahun bisa seimut ini saat menonton kartun? Bukankah seharusnya menonton acara yang agak sedikit lebih dewasa? Maksud Taeil menonton acara yang sesuai dengan umur Yuta. Seperti kasus pemerintahan yang sedang heboh-hebohnya, seharusnya Yuta menonton acara yang seperti itu. bukan menonton acara yang biasa Jisung tonton. Ini mengerikan, dan faktanya Taeil benci kartun terutama Sponsbob bercelana kotak itu.

" Ganti!"

" Hah?"

" Kubilang ganti!"

" Hyung kenapa memaksa?"

" Turuti saja perintahku."

" Kalau aku tidak mau?"

" Kucium kau nanti."

Yuta mendengus keras, berhadapan dengan Taeil yang sedang mode menyebalkan itu sangat merepotkan. Karena Yuta orangnya baik dan untuk alasan yang lain karena Yuta tidak mau kena damprat - cium - Taeil. Maka dari itu Yuta lebih memilih mengikhlaskan remot yang sempat dikuasainya tadi pada Taeil. Dan membiarkan hyungnya itu menguasai remot tv dan mengganti channelnya kesaluran Mbc yang sedang menayangkan berita China yang saat ini tengah memboikot seluruh kegiatan yang berbau Korea.

Yuta menatap Taeil datar, terlalu datar malahan. Pemuda manis itu entah kenapa merasa prihatin dengan Taeil saat ini. Oke, Yuta tahu rasa kasihannya ini tidak berdasar sama sekali tapi tetap saja sekarang ini Taeil minta sekali dikasihani.

GREP. " Eh?" Taeil membulatkan matanya selebar mungkin begitu Yuta memeluk tubuhnya erat. Yuta bahkan mengelus punggung Taeil guna menyalurkan rasa simpatiknya. Sialan, wajah Taeil tiba-tiba memerah.

" Yang sabar ya hyung." Kata Yuta setelah pemuda manis itu melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Taeil yang kini masih membatu.

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Taeil begitu sadar ada kejanggalan dari semua sikap Yuta yang tiba-tiba, terutama perkataannya tadi. Yuta menatap Taeil dengan tatapan terluka, Yuta dan kelakuannya itu mengundang kernyitan aneh di dahi Taeil.

" Aku tahu hyung itu tidak lucu sama sekali." Taeil semakin mengernyit. Apa Yuta sedang mengejeknya sekarang? Sepertinya iya. Kalau iya, bolehkah Taeil menendangnya?

" Tolong jangan tonton berita lagi. Hyung nonton acara lawak saja ya! Hyung itu sudah tidak lucu, nanti hyung semakin tidak lucu jika hyung seperti ini terus." Sungguh, ingin sekali Taeil memukul kepala Yuta dengan remot sekarang juga. Dan tolong ingatkan Taeil juga untuk berhenti menyukai pemuda manis dengan mulut pedas bernada polos di sampingnya ini.

TBC

Kenapa selalu bangbul yang endingnya ngenes? Entahah aku cuma suka aja. Kayaknya cocok aja gitu :'V

Btw terimakasih untuk tenbreeze, Misharu Rin,titiktitik, Kim991, Yuyu arxlnn, Unnayus, Jentababy, MyNameX, casper. Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar setelah mampir kesini ya. RnR


	7. cerdas

**OSM**

Decklaimer :

Member NCT punya Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Aku cuma orang yang punya cerita ini gak lebih.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance. Fluff.

Pair : JenTa

…

" _Cara membacanya Jeno cinta Yuta ya hyung. Jangan salah baca ya."_

.

.

Jeno melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang ke perpustakaan. Matanya yang sipit terlihat semakin sipit saat ia tersenyum. Jeno bahkan mengabaikan pekikan heboh murid lain yang melihatnya. Tidak heran sih, Jeno itu paling tampan seangkatannya bahkan banyak yang bilang kalau ia sangat mirip dengan Amber f(x) dan Donghae Super Junior. Untuk yang satu itu Jeno tidak mau membantah karena Jeno sendiri mengakui hal itu. Jeno mengecek ponselnya begitu mendapat pesan balasan dari orang yang sedang menunggunya di perpustakaan.

 _From : NakaYutahyung_

 _Masih lama? Kapan kau sampai?_

Jeno lagi-lagi tersenyum, ia menatap selembar kertas yang dibawanya saat ini. ia sangat ingin menunjukkan ini pada Yuta entah kenapa. Jeno berjalan agak terburu-buru, ia tidak mau Yuta marah padanya karena terlalu lama menunggu. _' Semoga dia tidak kesal karena aku terlambat.'_ Doanya dalam hati.

Jeno masuk kedalam perpustakaan dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak fiksi, karena ia dan Yuta sering sekali belajar di sana. Dan benar saja, Yuta saat ini tengah duduk di kursi sambil membaca buku yang entah apa itu Jeno tidak tahu. " Hyung." Panggilnya. Yuta menoleh dan tersenyum begitu Jeno mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapannya. " Katanya mau menunjukkan sesuatu padaku mana?" Hardiknya, diliriknya kertas yang dibawa Jeno dengan pandangan bertanya. _' Apa ini kejutannya?'_ Pikir Yuta.

Jeno mengangguk, tapi anehnya pemuda tampan itu malah menggulung kertasnya tidak membiarkan Yuta melihat apa isinya. " Berikan padaku. Bukankah itu untukku?"

" Kata siapa ini untuk hyung? Aku tidak pernah bicara seperti itu."

" Kau berniat membohongi orang yang lebih tua darimu? Belum pernah dituntut ya? Apa aku harus menunjukkan isi SMSmu dulu hm?" Jeno tertawa kencang dan menimbulkan teguran dari penjaga perpustakaan dan penghuninya yang sedang sibuk belajar. Jeno meminta maaf sesaat dan mengembalikan fokusnya pada hyung manisnya ini.

Tenang saja, kali ini ia tidak akan berakting lagi seperti seminggu yang lalu. Jeno tidak ingin membuat Yuta malu hanya dengan gombalan cerdasnya. Karena ia punya cara lain walaupun akan terlihat sedikit lebih aneh dari jurus pendekatannya waktu itu. maaf saja, Jeno tidak ingin menyebutnya sebagai gombalan karena Jeno itu cerdas modus terdengar lebih baik.

" Aku akan memberitahu hyung apa isi kertas ini kalau hyung bisa menjawab pertanyaanku." Yuta mengernyitkan keningnya, tampaknya pemuda manis itu sedang memikirkan tantangan Jeno karena ia tidak ingin di bodohi seperti sebelumnya. Sebenarnya Yuta tidak terlalu ingin tahu juga apa isi kertas itu, ia hanya sedikit tidak terima saja dengan tantangan Jeno yang menurutnya sangat konyol hanya untuk melihat selembar kertas. " Baiklah." Jeno tersenyum sepertinya ini akan terlihat sangat menarik.

" Sebenarnya ini hanya sebuah permainan adu kecerdasan saja. Kita bisa menanyakan 2 pertanyaan kepada lawan secara bergantian. Topic pembahasannya bebas karena ini hanya sebuah permainan tidak resmi, pertanyaan aneh dan tidak masuk akal akan tetap dihitung. Yang kalah harus menuruti apapun yang pemenang inginkan. Bagaimana?"

" Ya ya terserah kau saja lah." Yuta menatap Jeno dengan pandangan remeh. Pemuda manis itu terlihat sangat percaya diri sekali. Yuta tidak mempermasalahkan otak Jeno yang cerdas. Masalahnya disini ia seniornya jadi sudah pasti Yuta sudah punya banyak pengalaman dalam pelajaran apapun.

" Siapa dulu yang bertanya?" Tanya Yuta. Jeno memegang dagunya berpikir sebentar.

" Kita gunakan koin saja, aku angka dan hyung gambar bagaimana?" Yuta mengangguk setuju. Jeno mengambil koin di kantong celananya dan melemparkannya ke atas meja di hadapan mereka. Mereka berdua menatap koin itu dengan serius, menunggu koin itu berhenti.

" Yeah aku duluan." Dan ternyata koin itu memperlihatkan gambar milik Yuta bukan angka seperti yang Jeno harapkan. Tapi Jeno tidak masalah juga dengan itu.

" Oke aku mulai. Apa nama tanaman asal dari _champora_?"

" Itu sih mudah hyung _Cinnamomum camphora L_."

" Oke selanjutnya nilai dari _**4log81 x 3log32**_. Aku yakin kau tidak menjawab itu adik kecil." Yuta tertawa kencang, entah kenapa ia merasa puas hanya dengan melakukan permainan yang menurutnya agak konyol ini. ya, Yuta sepertinya harus menggunakan cara ini untuk mengerjai teman-temannya yang lain nanti sepertinya. Ide Jeno ini tidak buruk juga. _' Tidak heran dia cerdas.'_ Pikirnya.

" Ini terlalu mudah untukku hyung tanpa perlu mengerjakannya dulu pun aku sudah tahu jawabannya loh."

" Apa jawabannya hah?"

" 10."

" B-bagaimana kau tau?"

" Tentu saja aku tahu aku cerdas." Yuta berdecih, ia merutuk dalam hati. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau sebenarnya Jeno itu lebih pantas di sebut jenius dari pada cerdas. Jeno sangat anti disebut jenius dan Yuta melupakan fakta itu. _' Sial aku sangat ceroboh.'_ Gerutunya dalam hati.

" Sekarang giliranku dengarkan baik-baik karena ini sastra, oke aku mulai. _Kau tahu hyung senyummu itu terlihat lebih terang dari sinar mentari sekalipun, setiap melihat jauh kematamu aku seperti melihat matahari yang sedang tersenyum terlalu menyilaukan._ Pertanyaannya terdapat majas apa saja dari kalimat yang aku katakana barusan?"

" Apa-apaan?"

" Sudah jawab saja!" Yuta mendengus, ia sudah sangat tahu dimana arah pembicaraan mereka nantinya. Ia menatap Jeno dengan sengit. Ia menyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak kalah barang sedikitpun.

" Walaupun kau bicara tidak masuk akal sekalipun tapi aku dapat dua majas dasar adik kelas kurang ajar. _Senyummu itu terlihat lebih terang dari sinar mentari_ menunjukkan majas _metafora_. Dan seperti _melihat matahari yang sedang tersenyum_ itu sudah sangat jelas majas _personifikasi_. Pertanyaanmu yang terakhir."

" Ini pertanyaan super mudah. Tak perlu berpikir pun semua orang pasti bisa menjawabnya hyung _ **. 1+1.**_ " Yuta bersedekap, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di sardaran kursi dan menatap Jeno dengan tatapan mengejek yang terlalu kentara. Jeno tersenyum, sepertinya Yuta sedang meremehkannya tapi apa boleh buat hanya pertanyaan ini yang terlintas di otaknya tadi.

" Cih, kau meremehkanku hah? Kau pikir aku sangat bodoh begitu? Menyebalkan sekali orang buta huruf pun tahu 1+1 jawabannya 2."

" Salah."

" Hah? Kok bisa?"

" Tentu saja bisa aku yang membuat pertanyaan. Coba hyung pikir lagi!" Jeno tersenyum lebar, matanya bahkan menyipit. Ia sangat senang dengan reaksi Yuta yang saat ini terlihat kelabakan. Jeno sebenarnya tadi ingin berkata benar tapi tentu saja ia tidak mau kalah begitu saja. Untuk urusan kertas yang dibawanya itu masalah gampang. Begitu permainan ini selesai Jeno akan memperlihatkannya.

" 1+1 kalau tidak ada samadengannya berarti pagar?"

" Salah."

" Terus apa hah? Jangan mempermainkanku dasar bocah aku lebih tua darimu."

" 1+1 jawabannya adalah kita hyung. _Kau ada 1 dan aku juga satu, saat kita bersama kita berarti dua_. Bukankah itu terdengar sangat logis?"

BRAAKKK. " Oke aku kalah, besok kau bisa menagih permintaanmu itu. Aku mau ke kelas saja." Yuta menggebrak meja, mengabaikan tatapan tajam penghuni perpustakaan lain yang kini ditujukan padanya. " Kertasnya hyung?"

" Untukmu saja aku sudah tidak butuh." Dan setelah mengatakan itu Yuta benar-benar keluar dari perpustakaan, meninggalkan Jeno yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena ulahnya sendiri.

" Ya sudah kalau tidak mau aku akan menyimpannya." Sebenarnya itu bukan kertas penting, apalagi kertas yang berisikan surat cinta. Jeno bukan tipe orang dengan pemikiran klasik untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan nilai A+ yang ia dapatkan dalam pelajaran menggambar dan membubuhinya dengan gombalan garing yang ia pelajari dari kakak kelasnya Johnny. Itu hanya gambar Yuta, dengan flower crown menempel disurai coklatya hanya itu tidak lebih.

TBC

JANGAN BUNUH SAYA. SAYA KHILAF. Aku ngetik ini tepat setelah aku selesai ngetik polyp. Bikin cerita dengan 2 genre secara bersamaan emang susah juga ya? Besok siapa yang libur? /slap/ besok tanggal merah ya? Nikmati liburan kalian ya XD

Terimakasih untuk _Yuyu arxlnn, JenTababy, Kim991, Kenyutil, Miftah Jannah, BaconYoda, MyNameX, , kiyo, Misharu Rin._ Jangan lupa read and review ya X)


	8. cium

**OSM**

Decklaimer :

Member NCT punya Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Aku cuma orang yang punya cerita ini gak lebih.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance. Fluff.

Pair : WinTa

…

" _Aku ingin menikasi Yuta hyung. Boleh?"_

.

.

Winwin mengintip keberadaan Yuta dari balik pintu kamar hyung kesayangannya itu. Namun nihil, tidak ada seorangpun di sana bahkan Jaehyun dan Mark sang teman sekamar pun tak ada. Winwin mendengus kecewa, padahal ia sangat merindukan pemuda Jepang itu saat ini walaupun pada kenyataannya mereka sudah terlalu sering bertemu tapi tetap saja Winwin merasa sangat rindu.

Winwin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Johnny yang sedang menonton film entah apa itu. Seingat Winwin ia tidak pernah menontonnya dan entah ini sebuah kebetulan semata, Winwin juga tak sedikitpun memiliki niatan untuk menonton film yang sepertinya berating agak dewasa itu. Winwin tak perduli, ia lebih memilih mengosongkan pandangan matanya dan mulai melamunkan sang pujaan hati yang tak kunjung dilihatnya.

Ini masih terlalu pagi jika ingin jalan-jalan, masalahnya ini masih pukul 5 pagi dan Yuta sudah tidak ada? Menyebalkan, Winwin sangat yakin sekali jika salah satu diantara hyungnya kalau tidak ya adik-adiknya tengah mengajak Yuta keluar. Winwin tidak masalah sebenarnya, ia juga tidak berhak melarang memang ia siapanya Yuta? Kekasihnya? Maunya Winwin sih begitu tapi Yutanya mau atau tidak?

Winwin menoleh ke samping, dan mendapati Johnny yang entah sudah sejak kapan tengah menatapnya dengan alis terangkat dan ekpresi yang kelewat menyebalkan. Winwin memicingkan matanya curiga saat Johnny tiba-tiba menyeringai jahil dan menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan?

' _Apa-apaan tatapannya itu?'_ Pikir Winwin kesal.

Johnnny menyadarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa dengan bersedekap dada dan jangan lupakan helaan nafas yang seakan telah melakukan sebuah kegiatan berupa kejahilan bersama salah satu magnae mereka Haechan. Tapi kenyataannya Johnny hanya menghela napas panjang.

" Kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu? Jangan bertingkah sok imut kau tidak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali."

Ingin sekali Winwin membanting Johnny sekarang juga tapi mengingat betapa besarnya tubuh Johnny, Winwin jadi mengurungkan niatnya padahal ia ingin sekali memukul wajah – sok – tampan itu sejak ia menatap Johnny tadi. Enak saja, Winwin itu sangat imut tahu, bahkan lebih imut dari si bayi raksasa Jung Jaehyun.

" Hyug tahu tidak Yuta hyung di mana?" Tanya Winwin. Well, Winwin memang ingin memukul wajah Johnny, tapi sejujurnya mengetahui keberadaan Yuta saat ini lebih penting baginya.

" Kangen ya?"

" Tentu saja dia hyungku."

" Aku juga hyungmu tapi kau tidak pernah berkata rindu padaku."

" Hah? Memang kenapa?" Tanya Winwin agak sedikit ketus yang berhasil mendapat pelototan tajam dari Johnny. Winwin meringis, ia menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tertawa canggung, Johnny terlihat menakutkan sekarang.

Johnny mengernyit aneh, Winwin menatap Johnny dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan _'dimana istriku?'_ kurang lebih seperti itu. Membuat Johnny tergelak begitu saja. Sial, Johnny juga menyukai Yuta, tapi ia tidak seposesif itu pada Yuta yang bahkan baru dilihatnya 5 menit yang lalu.

" Serindu itukah?"

Winwin menganggukkan kepalanya lemas, ia sangat merindukan Yuta seperti ia sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya di China sana. Johnny menyeringai jahil begitu mendapati sebuah ide yang tak kalah jahil dengan seringaiannya.

" Tadi sepertinya Yuta bersama Taeyong di kamarnya. Coba kau kesana saja, sepertinya mereka melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan."

" HAH APA? KAMAR? MENCURIGAKAN?" Teriak Winwin heboh. Jika apa yang dikatakan Johnny benar, jika Yuta hyung tersayangnya sedang bersama Taeyong maka Winwin harus cepat-cepat memisahkan mereka. Jika mereka berdua tidak Winwin ganggu, Winwin takutnya Taeyong akan melakukan hal-hal tak senonoh pada Yuta seperti tiga hari yang lalu.

Saat Winwin tak sengaja terbangun ditengah malam karena haus dan memaksanya untuk pergi ke dapur, hingga ia mendapati Taeyong yang mendorong tubuh Yuta ke dinding dan memojokkan serta menghimpit tubuh hyung Jepangnya itu. Winwin sangat tahu apa yang ingin Taeyong lakukan pada Yuta maka dari itu Winwin pura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa, menyapa mereka berdua dan memaksa Yuta untuk memasakkan ramen dan membuatkan coklat panas untuknya.

Dan sejak hari itu Winwin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Jika Taeyong dan Yuta berada disatu tempat yang sama apalagi kalau mereka hanya berdua saja, maka Winwin wajib menjadi orang yang ketiganya. Winwin tak perduli dengan pepatah yang mengatakan jika berduaan maka yang ketiganya adalah setan, yang penting Yuta dalam keadaan utuh tak tersentuh karena jujur saja, Winwin juga punya keinginan besar untuk menyentuh hyung yang telah menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama bertemu itu. Bukankah Winwin sangat pantai menyembunyikan pikiran mesumnya dengan wajah lucunya? Sepertinya iya.

Winwin mengetuk pintu Taeyong keras, ia bahkan memanggil nama Taeyong dengan nada yang tak kalah bringasnya. Winwin tidak sabar, dengan disertai emosi yang tinggi didobraknya pintu kamar Taeyong-Haechan dengan sekali tendang hingga pintu itu terbuka lebar, dan mendapati Yuta yang sedang menyuapi Taeyong dengan semangkuk bubur di tangannya.

" Winwinie? Ada apa?"

Winwin tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Yuta, pemuda China itu lebih memilih untuk mengernyitkan dahinya dan menggamati Taeyong yang nampak lemah tak berdaya di atas kasurnya, dengan wajah kelewat pucat, bahkan tingkat kepucatannya melebihi kulit Jaehyun yang sudah pucat dari sananya.

" Taeyong hyung sakit?" Tanya Winwin memastikan dan dijawabi anggukan kepala kompak oleh kedua hyung di depannya.

Winwin merenung, ia kembali mengingat kata-kata Johnny 7 menit yang lalu sebelum ia mengamuk dan mendobrak pintu kamar Taeyong.

Winwin mengepalkan tangannya, ia baru ingat kalau Johnny itu salah satu saingannya dalam merebut hati Yuta hyungnya, tentu saja Johnny akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk mengerjainya. Winwin juga baru ingat kalau Johnny itu orang paling menyebalkan nomor 2 setelah si setan berkedok magnae Haechan.

Sepertinya Winwin harus berhati-hati setelah ini, Johnny orang yang sangat berbahaya. Winwin akan memasang alarm peringatan jika mereka bertegur sapa lagi nanti.

" Kenapa berdiri di situ? Cepat masuk! Kau ingin bertemu dengan Yuta kan?" Winwin mengangguk mendengar perkataan Taeyong. Pemuda China itu melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri tepat di belakang Yuta.

" Untuk kali ini kuijinkan kau untuk memeluk Yuta sepuasmu, lebih dari itu jangan harap kau bisa memanggil namanya lagi, mengerti?" Winwin tahu itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan tapi siapa juga yang perduli. Lagi pula Tayong sudah memberinya lampu hijau, lebih baik dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin kan?

Maka dari itu, dengan secepat kilat dengan disertai jantung yang berdebar kuat karena mendapatkan ijin dari orang pertama yang mengklaim Yuta. Winwin segera meraih pinggang ramping hyung Jepangnya, dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Winwin menaruh dagunya di bahu Yuta dan menggesekkan pipinya dengan pipi hyung manisnya itu.

Entah mendapat pencerahan dari mana, Winwin menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Taeyong yang ditatap seperti itu hanya dapat menghela napas berat. Entahlah, tapi ia sangat tahu apa yang diinginkan Winwin sekarang. Taeyong berpikir sejenak, menimang keuntungan dan kerugian jika ia menuruti permintaan non verbal dari Winwin.

Kerugiannya ia bisa melihat Yuta yang sedang bermesraan dengan anaknya sendiri dan itu tentu saja membuatnya panas, karena anak yang satu ini sangat pembangkang. Mana ada anak menyukai Ibunya sendiri kalau bukan Winwin?

Keuntungannya, ia bisa menghukum Yuta dengan dalih _'jadi begitu? kau rela dipegang orang lain tanpa memikirkan perasaanku?'_ kurang lebih seperti itu. Jadi Taeyong akan memberi Winwin kesempatan untuk kali ini saja. Mumpung Taeyong sedang baik.

Tidak tahu saja Taeyong kalau Winwin bahkan lebih dari perkiraannya.

" Kau boleh menciumnya tapi hanya di pipi."

" Hah? Taeyongie tunggu dulu, kalian bicara apa?"

" Kalau bibir?"

" Jangan berharap kau menyentuh bagian itu apalagi di depanku." Winwin mengangguk paham dan menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan terimakasih. Mereka berdua bahkan saling bernegoisasi tanpa mengindahkan protesan Yuta yang saat ini hanya bisa cengo mendengarnya.

' _Taeyong hyung bilang aku tidak boleh mencium bibir Yuta hyung kalau di depannya? Kalau di belakangnya boleh begitu? Ahaha celah besar, aku akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu nanti.'_ Winwin tersenyum lebar, Winwin cukup pintar untuk tidak menyeringai karena ia tahu kalau Taeyong akan mencurigainya nanti.

" Yuta hyung."

" Apa?"

" Saranghae."

" Eh?"

Winwin memeluk Yuta semakin erat dan menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi Yuta yang terasa halus nan lembut. Winwin ingin sekali berteriak senang namun ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Pipi Yuta sangat bersih dan halus, ia tidak tahu Yuta menggunakan pelembab wajah merek apa tapi Winwin sangat menyukainya.

Winwin menekan bibirnya semakin dalam pada pipi Yuta, mengabaikan wajah Yuta yang sekarang sudah sangat merah dan tatapan tajam Taeyong yang untung saja tidak dapat membunuhnya.

Winwin melepaskan ciumannya pada pipi Yuta dan menatap hyung manisnya itu dengan senyum super lebar yang tampak menyilaukan sekaligus menyebalkan dan entah kenapa terasa mengejek di mata Taeyong.

' _Seharusnya aku tidak mengijinkannya. Dasar anak ayam.'_ Taeyong menatap Winwin datar, karena saat ini Winwin mengecup pipi Yuta yang lain dengan durasi yang lebih lama dari sebelumnya, membuat ubun-ubun Taeyong memanas.

" W-winwinie sudah cukup." Yuta tidak bisa melawan karena posisi Winwin yang memeluknya dari belakang ini apalagi dengan sangat erat membuat semua pergerakan yang Yuta lakukan sia-sia.

" Sebentar lagi ya hyung, masak sama anak sendiri begitu."

' _Anak sendiri kepalamu.'_ Batin Taeyong kesal, ia bahkan dapat melihat lirikan Winwin yang ditujukan padanya.

' _Dia mengejekku?'_ Batin Taeyong. _  
_

" Winwin sudah ya? Hyung mau cuci mangkuk ini."

Winwin dengan terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berdiri tegak dan menatap kedua hyungnya secara bergantian, jangan lupakan senyum polosnya yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

" Terimakasih Taeyong hyung, besok aku mau mencium Yuta hyung lagi tanpa ijin darimu, aku pastikan akan mencium bibirnya. Sudah ya, aku mau pamer ke Johnny hyung dulu. Yuta hyung hati-hati."

BLAM. Pintu kamar itu tertutup, meninggalkan Yuta dan Taeyong yang hanya menatap pintu itu dengan ekspresi bodoh.

.

Winwin berjalan kearah Johnny yang saat ini sedang bersama Taeil, dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping pemuda tiang Chichago itu yang masih menonton film. Ia bahkan menatap Johnny dengan senyum mengembang dan tanpa berkedip. Membuat yang ditatap merasa risih sendiri.

" Hyung tahu tidak?"

" Tidak tahu."

" Dengarkan ceritaku dulu."

" Apa?"

Winwin terkekeh kecil saat mengingatnya, ia yakin setelah ini kedua hyung tetuanya ini akan berteriak heboh jika mendengar ceritanya. Oh, sepertinya menambahkan sedikit bumbu akan terasa lebih seru.

" Tadi Taeyong hyung memberiku ijin mencium Yuta hyung loh. Tahu tidak aku menciumnya di mana?"

Taeil dan johnny menggeleng kompak. Mereka berdua sejak tadi berada didepan tv dan mengomentari beberapa adegan di film yang sangat membosankan. Johnny saja tidak tahu apalagi Taeil yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu datang. Ya, tapi tadi Johnny memang sempat bercerita pada Taeil sih jika pemuda tiang itu sedang mengerjai Winwin dengan mengatakan Taeyong sedang melakukan hal tak senonoh pada Yuta, walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu kalau Taeyong sedang sakit. Namun apa yang dikatakan Winwin setelahnya membuat mata mereka melotot dengan mulut menganga tak percaya.

" **Di bibir**. Ahaha beruntung sekali kan aku? Sudah ya hyung, aku mau bermain dengan Renjun dulu." Winwin meninggalkan Johnny dan Taeil yang saat ini saling menatap, masih dengan mata melolot dan mulut menganga lebar.

" TAEYONG BRENGSEK KAU DASAR PILIH KASIH MENTANG-MENTANG WINWIN ANAKMU."

" AKU JUGA MAU MENCIUM YUTA."

TBC

WKWKWKWKWK BETAPA RANDOMNYA DIRIKU. Maaf pemirsa, aku akhir-akhir ini memang lagi demam WinTa entah kenapa. Winwin biarpun tingkahnya sok polos begitu kalau udah sama Yuta jadi polos-polos menghanyutkan. Bisa banget cari kesempatan modusin mamih gue -_-

Btw hari ini teaser papih suh dan asdfghjkl dia ganteng parah walaupun sampai kapanpun aku akan berkata Haechanlah yang paling ganteng /PLAK/ XD besok tgl 5 yey mereka comeback stage XD

Terimakasih untuk **Vi Jiminie, Misharu Rin, Yuta Noona, CaraTen, Yuyu arxlnn, BlueBerry Jung, JenTababy, BaconYonda, Unnayus, Min Milli, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Kim991, kiyo**. Jangan lupa Read and Review.


	9. tampan

**OSM**

Decklaimer :

Member NCT punya Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Aku cuma orang yang punya cerita ini gak lebih.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance. Fluff.

Pair : MarkYu

…

" _Kalau minta cium sekarang gak papa sih hyung. Mumpung gak ada Jaehyun hyu…"_

.

.

Mark cemberut, sebenarnya ia sudah tahu kalau ia akan kalah saat bermain game apapun dengan bocah yang satu ini. Yang Mark maksud tentu saja Jeno, bukan Haechan ya. Bocah setan itu mah beda lagi ceritanya.

Mark mendengus keras, Adiknya yang satu ini terlalu pintar dibalik wajahnya yang terlihat sangat tampan.

Kalau kata Mark sih, orang tampan itu sangat rakus. Kenapa bisa begitu? Tentu saja bisa, apalagi Mark sendiri yang membuat teori seperti itu.

Kita lihat saja Jeno lebih dalam. Pemuda itu bahkan masuk dalam 100 idol paling tampan bersama dengan Taeyong, Jaehyun dan Yuta. Dan yang perlu diingat, Jeno bahkan satu tahun lebih muda darinya. Jeno saja bisa kenapa ia tidak?

Sungguh tidak adil walaupun ia sendiri mengakuinya. Kerakusan Jeno yang lain, karena pemuda itu sangat pintar. Hanya saja ia terlalu rendah diri untuk menunjukkannya. Ya, walaupun Mark tahu kelemahan Jeno itu sama dengannya yaitu melawak tapi tetap saja mereka berbeda.

Dan yang membuat Mark semakin heran itu justru bukan Jeno tapi Yuta. iya benar, Namakamoto Yuta. Hyung yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Mark tidak ingin mengejek sebenarnya, tapi ia hanya heran saja kenapa pemuda secantik Yuta masuk dalam jajaran 100 idol tertampan. Mungkin saja Mark akan sangat setuju jika mereka memasukkan Yuta dalam daftar 100 idol tercantik. Ya, idol tercantik sepertinya lebih tepat untuk Yuta mengingat wajahnya yang terlalu mirip peremuan itu. Dan Mark lah yang seharusnya masuk daftar idol tertampan bukan Yuta.

" Aww sakit dasar bodoh." Mark memekik sakit saat Jeno mencubit hidungnya dengan keras.

Jeno yang ditatap dengan tajam oleh pemuda yang setahun lebih tua hanya dapat mengangkat bahunya tak perduli. Toh itu ia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

" Jeno-ah."

Namun panggilan Mark membuat fokusnya yang awalnya berada pada game di depannya kini teralihkan hanya untuk menatap Mark yang saat ini tengah mengaruk tengkuknya bingung. Jeno hanya dapat mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak penasaran sebenarnya, ia hanya heran saja karena Mark tak pernah berkelakuan selucu ini.

" Apa?"

" Emm –"

Mark menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan Jeno menatapnya dengan datar. Sungguh Jeno sangat ingin berkata bahwa diamnya mereka saat ini akan membuang waktu saja.

Tapi melihat Mark yang sepertinya ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu itu jadi Jeno membiarkannya saja. Jeno itu orangnya sangat pendiam, jadi ia juka akan diam jika Mark tidak berbicara. Simple kan.

" M-menurutmu aku tampan tidak?" Tanya Mark dengan wajah memerah malu.

Jeno menatap Mark dengan pandangan _' kau bodoh ya hyung?'_ lalu berdiri dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi, namun Mark dengan segera menahan kakinya. Mark bahkan memeluk kakinya dengan sangat erat. Membuat kernyitan di dahi Jeno semakin kentara.

Sungguh, sejujurnya Jeno tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan ini karena Mark dan semua member Dream bahkan Johnny dan Yuta juga selalu bertanya hal yang sama padanya. Jeno hanya heran saja, kenapa Mark dan yang lainnya selalu menanyakan ini padanya. Kenapa tidak ke Taeyong saja? Atau pada senior mereka Siwon, Minho dan Sehun sunbae? Kenapa harus selalu Jeno? Jeno lelah sungguh.

" Jawab aku dulu!"

" Tidak mau."

" Ayolah Jeno-ah, masak sama hyung kesayanganmu sendiri kau bicara begitu."

" Kau bukan hyung kesayanganku kalau hyung mau tahu."

Mark menatap Jeno datar. Ingin sekali ia berdiri dan mengumpat dengan di sertai hujan local di depan wajah Jeno saat ini. Mark sangat kesal, ia kan bertanya baik-baik kenapa jawaban Jeno justru seperti itu sih? Memangnya Mark salah ya kalau ia bertanya pada Jeno kalau ia tampan atau tidak?

" Ayolah Jeno-ah kau kan tampan, baik. Jawab pertanyaan hyung dulu ya?"

Jeno menghela napas pasrah, ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Mark tanpa memiliki niatan sedikitpun untuk menatap wajah hyungnya ini.

" Apa?"

" Menurutmu aku tampan tidak?"

" Ya."

" Bagian mana yang membuatku terlihat tampan?"

" Harus kujawab ya?"

" Tentu saja."

Jeno menatap Mark dalam diam, pemuda tampan itu mengamati wajah Mark dengan sangat serius dan teliti. Membuat Mark yang di tatap menjadi risih sendiri. Well, sebenarnya sih maunya di tatap orang semanis Yuta hyungnya bukan Jeno.

" Tidak ada."

" Hah?"

" Tidak ada yang special dari wajahmu."

" Cih, pembohong. Aku tidak mau bertanya padamu lagi."

Jeno tertawa keras saat Mark meninggalkannya seorang diri di ruang tengah bersama dengan game yang masih menyala. Jeno tidak tahu, menjadi orang receh seperti itu ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Ingatkan ia untuk mengerjai Mark lagi nanti.

.

.

Mark mendobrak pintu kamarnya bersama Jaehyun dan Yuta. Dan ia mendapati kedua hyungnya itu tengah membersihkan kamar. Jaehyun tengah menyapu lantai dan Yuta merapihkan kasur mereka bertiga yang nampak sangat berantakan.

" Hyung~"

Jaehyun dan Yuta menatap Mark dengan pandangan aneh. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu memanggil mereka dengan nada merajuk seperti itu.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Jaehyun membuat Mark makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bukan kenapa-kenapa, masalahnya Jaehyun juga tampan hanya itu yang membuatnya kesal.

" Memangnya aku tidak tampan ya?"

" Siapa yang bilang begitu?" Tanya Yuta yang nampaknya kembali memilih untuk merapihkan kasur. Membuat Mark mengernyit tak terima.

" Jeno yang bilang begitu hyung."

" Hoho Jeno sangat pintar."

" Hyung~"

Jaehyun tertawa keras. Lihatlah wajah Mark saat ini, sungguh tak layak untuk dilihat. Keningnya mengkerut dengan alis menekuk tajam, bibir mengerucut lucu. Oh, jangan lupakan tatapan tajamnya yang tak berefek sama sekali. Jika Mark itu Haechan, mungkin saja mereka sudah adu tonjok sedari tadi.

Mungkin saja Jaehyun akan lari terbirit-birit jika Taeyong yang menatapnya seperti itu. Karena dari dasarnya tatapan Taeyong itu sangat mengerikan. Bahkan saat pemuda itu dalam keadaan normal sekalipun. Nah ini Mark? Orang terkaku no.3 setelah Jeno dan Taeil. Tentu saja Jaehyun tertawa. Apalagi orang yang membuat Mark merajuk itu Jeno. Hello, ini Jeno orang terkaku no.1 bung bukan Ten atapun Johnny apalagi Haechan. Sungguh kemirisan yang sangat lucu.

" Kalau menurutku sih –"

Yuta menggantung kalimatnya. Pemuda cantik itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu saat ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya Mark dan Jaehyun jelas tidak tahu. Karena sesungguhnya jalan pikiran seorang Nakamoto Yuta itu tak dapat ditebak dalam sekali tatap. Mungkin saja ia tengah memikirkan bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Mark.

" Setahu ku sih semua laki-laki di dunia ini tampan. Tidak ada orang yang jelek jika kau melihatnya dari berbagai aspek positif seperti kelakuan baik misalnya. Dan menurutku kau itu sangat tampan, kau juga pintar dan imut."

Wajah Mark memerah. Perkataan jujur Yuta itu entah kenapa membuat perutnya dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu, kepalanya juga ingin meledak. Bahkan Jaehyun juga sama merahnya seperti Mark. Sepertinya mereka berdua tersentuh dengan ucapan Yuta.

Mereka berdua menghampiri Yuta dan menatap Yuta dengan senyum lebar dan mata berkaca-kaca hendak menangis. Terlihat seperti dua bayi kembar yang merindukan mainannya. Lucu sekali.

" Yuta hyung."

" Apa?"

Yuta menatap Mark heran. Dan ia hanya dapat meringis begitu mendapati Mark tengah memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat, begitu pula dengan Jaehyun hingga menimbulkan kernyitan aneh di dahi Yuta. sungguh, Yuta tidak tahu ada apa dengan mereka berdua.

" HYUNG AKU SANGAT MENYAYANGIMU."

 **TBC**

Kemarin kita sudah dibuat horror sendiri oleh mas sicheng di ff sebelah. Sekarang kit abaca yang manis tapi random di sini. Udah segini aja gak perlu panjang-panjang karena aku bingung mau ngetik apa, wah bentar lagi tamat nih haha XD

Terimakasih untuk _**TenCara, JenTababy, Hobi hyung, Kim991, Yuyu arxlnn, Vi Jiminie, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, BlueBerry Jung, liaoktaviani. joaseo, BaconYoda, Min Milly, Misharu Rin, Yuta Noona, Kiyoo.**_

Selamat untuk NCT 127 yang kemarin menang Rookie of the years di Golden disk award. Semoga kedepannya semakin sukses. Btw Yuta tambah cantik XD


	10. takoyaki or crossdress

**OSM**

Decklaimer :

Member NCT punya Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Aku cuma orang yang punya cerita ini gak lebih.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance. Fluff.

Pair : DoYu

…

" _OKE HYUNG OKE SATU MINGGU."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Doyoung menghela napas pasrah. Badannya tampak lemas, di tangannya terdapat banyak tas belanjaan yang Doyoung sendiri tak tahu berapa totalnya.

Saat ini ia sedang bersama Yuta yang terlihat masih sibuk menatap pakaian di depannya. Benar, hukumannya menjaga Yuta selama satu minggu belum selesai dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir.

Sungguh, Doyoung merasa capek hati dan capek badan selama seminggu ini. Yuta benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu bersamanya dengan sangat baik. Tapi Doyoung senang kok.

Seperti sekarang ini buktinya, mereka sedang membeli banyak baju di mall karena suruhan teman-teman satu grubnya yang katanya kehabisan pakaian. Sebenarnya tadi Yuta menolak karena hari ini bukan jadwalnya belanja melainkan Renjun dan Taeil, Renjun sedang tidak enak badan, Taeil sedang ke ruang manajer membuat Yuta harus menuruti permintaan mereka apalagi mereka semua memelototi Yuta – terutama Taeyong – hingga membuat Yuta mengangguk pasrah, lebih tepatnya sih takut.

Dan kebetulan sekali Doyoung yang sedang dalam masa hukuman dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk menemani Yuta. Niat Doyoung sih, maunya kencan rahasia mumpung mereka cuma berdua tapi kalau endingnya jadi babu begini sih, ya sudahlah Doyoung mah pasrah saja.

" Doyoungie sini." Panggil Yuta.

Doyoung mengangguk, ia berdiri dan menghampiri Yuta dengan agak kesusahan. Tas-tas itu isinya tidak berat, hanya jumlah tasnya saja yang membuat Doyoung kualahan.

" Menurutmu ini bagus tidak?"

" Yang itu hyung? Tapi kan itu baju perempuan."

Yuta mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. Memangnya tadi ia bicara apa? Kenapa pula Doyoung mengiranya akan membeli baju perempuan? Hello, Yuta memang ingin jadi perempuan dikehidupan selanjutnya tapi ya bukan sekarang.

Yuta mengernyit tak mengerti saat Doyoung mengambil dress biru muda dengan renda dibagian roknya yang letaknya tak jauh dari mereka. Dress itu sangat simple, namun terlihat sangat cantik disaat bersamaan. Yuta baru tahu jika selera fashion Doyoung lumayan bagus untuk urusan yang seperti ini, padahal kan biasanya Doyoung itu fashion teroris sekali.

" Pakai itu."

" Apa?"

" Hyung, pakai itu cepat."

" Jangan asal bicara kelinci."

Yuta mengembalikan dress itu ke Doyoung. Dan merengut saat Doyoung terus memaksanya untuk memakainya. Yuta kan bukan perempuan, kenapa Doyoung harus segigih itu sih? Yuta kan jadi kesal sendiri.

" Ayolah hyung, sekali saja."

" Kenapa memaksa sih?"

" Nanti aku belikan takoyaki setiap hari deh?"

" Takoya – " Yuta menelan ludahnya saat mendengar nama makanan yang sangat dicintainya itu keluar dari bibir Doyoung. Sungguh, Yuta sangat lemah jika berurusan dengan Takoyaki. Dan Doyoung mengatakan akan membelikannya setiap hari membuat Yuta menjadi semakin bimbang.

" - ki?" Yuta menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya sekarang. Yuta mendongak, menatap Doyoung yang tampak tersenyum cerah sekali saat ini.

" Baiklah. Tapi kau harus janji akan membelikan aku takoyaki setiap hari."

Doyoung mengangguk patuh. Tak masalah jika ia nanti akan kehabisan uang sekalipun Doyoung tak masalah, sungguh. Memangnya kapan lagi ia bisa melihat Yuta dalam versi perempuan.

" Kita butuh yang lain hyung."

" Yang lain?"

" Ikut saja."

Kepala Yuta pusing, ia mengikuti Doyoung membeli sepatu dan saat ini mereka berada di salon kecantikan. Yuta tak mengerti kenapa tenaga Doyoung bisa kembali secepat itu mengingat tadi pemuda kelinci itulah yang terlihat paling lemas.

" Tutup matamu sebentar Yuta-sii."

Yuta menutup matanya dengan patuh, ia tak ingin membantah kakak cantik yang sedang mendandaninya, karena Yuta tahu kalau kakak cantik ini akan berubah menjadi menyeramkan saat ia tak menurutinya, seperti saat Yuta menolak memakai dress tadi. Sunggguh, Yuta ingin merutuk dalam hati. Tapi ini semua demi takoyaki yang sangat ia cintai jadi ia hanya diam saja.

" Tinggal rambut."

Sepertinya kakak cantik itu sudah selesai merias wajahnya, tapi Yuta enggan membuka matanya karena ia sangat takut. Yuta dapat merasakan jika saat ini kakak cantik itu sedang memegang rambutnya. Yuta memilin ujung dress yang dikenakannya. Ia ingin sekali mengumpat di depan wajah Doyoung karena dress yang ia pakai saat ini cukup pendek, hanya sebatas paha saat ia berdiri, dan akan terlihat semakin pendek saat ia duduk seperti sekarang ini. Membuat Yuta mati-matian menutupi pahanya yang terekpos dengan sangat jelas.

" Selesai, oh astaga cantik sekali."

Yuta membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap pantulan dirinya yang terlihat. Emm, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?

" Noona."

" Ya?"

" J-jangan katakana pada orang-orang jika aku pernah melakukan ini, kumohon."

Perempuan itu tertawa pelan dan mengacak surai coklat Yuta yang telah ia sambung menjadi lebih panjang. Perempuan itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, membuat Yuta tersenyum lebar. Membuat sosoknya terlihat semakin cantik.

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan rias dan menghampiri Doyoung yang sibuk dengan majalah di tangannya. Sepertinya pemuda kelinci itu tidak sadar dengan kedatangannya.

" Doyoungi."

Doyoung mendongakkan kepalanya dan melongo saat melihat seseorang di depannya. Matanya yang memang dari sananya sudah lebar menjadi bertambah lebar.

Doyoung mengamati penampilan baru Yuta. Surai coklatnya disambung dan dikepang dua dengan poni rata, dress biru muda yang entah kenapa terlihat angat pas melekat di tubuhnya membuat hyung Jepangnya itu terlihat semakin ramping, kulitnya putih bersinar yang sialnya sekali sangat mulus. Make up nya sangat tipis, Doyoung sekali jika wajah Yuta hanya diberi bedak, eyeliner, dan lipgloss. Doyoung memang sudah tahu sejak lama jika hyung Jepangnya ini memiliki wajah cantik natural. Tapi Doyoung tak pernah mengira Yuta secantik ini.

" Ayo kita pulang."

" Apa? Pulang? Tidak mau, nanti yang lain lihat."

" Nanti kalau tidak mau takoyakinya tidak jadi loh."

" Jahat hiks Noona tolong aku."

Perempuan itu hanya dapat tertawa lucu melihat interaksi dua idol rookie itu. sangat polos, sepertinya mulai hari ini ia akan menjadi fans mereka berdua.

.

" Kau bukan kelinci kau iblis."

Doyoung tak mengindahkan perkataan Yuta dan lebih memilih untuk membuka pintu dorm, masuk ke dalamnya dan mengabaikan Yuta yang masih mengomel di belakangnya. Tanpa mengindahkan penghuni lain yang tampak terkejut melihatnya.

Doyoung mengernyit, semua member sedang berkumbul tidak biasanya mereka seperti ini dan apa yang mereka lihat sampai terkejut begitu?

" DOYOUNG KAU APAKAN YUTA-KU."

" YUTA HYUNG CANTIK BANGET."

" MENJAUH DARIKU. DONGHYUK JANGAN PEGANG TANGANKU. HIKS DOYOUNGIE."

 **TBC**

Wkwkwkwkwkwk cukup segitu aku bingung lanjutnya haha.

Makasih buat **Misharu Rin, BlueBerry Jung, TenCara,Khasabat04, Min Milly, JenTababy,Vi Jiminie, liaotaviani .joaseo, Kim991, kiyoo.**

Saya menerima kritik dan saran jadi jangan lupa read and review.


	11. kawaii

OSM

Declaimer : Member NCT milik orangtua mereka masing-masin, SM Entertainment, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saya hanya meminjam nama tidak lebih.

Pair : TaeYu

Genre : Fluffy/Romance

Rating : T

Warning : Fic ini mengandung B x B, dan TYPO yang bertebaran

...

" Kau cantik sekali jika wajahmu memerah seperti itu."

" Taeyongie." Taeyong tertawa, sedangkan Yuta mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima.

Pemuda yang yang aslinya memang cantik itu tak terima dikatai cantik oleh kekasih tampannya ini. Yuta lebih suka disebut tampan dibandingkan cantik masalahnya. Walaupun ia sendiri tahu jika wajahnya memang cantik seperti yang orang-orang katakan.

" Ayo pulang. Mereka pasti mencari kita." Kata Taeyong seraya mengenggam tangan yang lebih muda.

" Percaya diri sekali. Asal kau tahu saja ya, mereka tidak akan pernah mencarimu." Kata Yuta seraya membalas genggaman tangan Taeyong, membuat pemuda tampan itu tersenyum kecil. Tangan Yuta terasa pas sekali digenggaman tangannya, terasa seperti sebuah takdir.

" Kenapa bisa begitu?" Taeyong menatap Yuta dengan pandangan bingung. Karena ia memang tak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang Yuta katakan barusan.

" Mereka tidak akan pernah mau repot-repot mencarimu. Yang mereka cari itu ayam."

" Ayam?" Taeyong semakin tak mengerti, apa hubungannya ayam dan dirinya?

" Iya ayam, ayam yang kita beli." Taeyong tertawa, ia mengerti sekarang, mereka berdua memang membeli ayam.

Taeyong mengusap puncak kepala Yuta yang dengan segera ditepis oleh sang pemilik kepala. Taeyong tersenyum, ia sangat tahu. Yuta tak suka jika rambutnya berantakan. Tapi lihatlah wajahnya yang terlihat malu-malu itu.

" Taeyongie." Yuta memecah keheningan yang beberapa waktu yang lalu sempat mendera. Taeyong menoleh.

" Hm?"

" Kenapa mereka semua melihat kita seperti itu." Yuta memeluk lengan kiri Taeyong erat, membuat Taeyong tertawa untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Taeyong mengusap puncak kepala Yuta sayang.

" Mereka memotret kita aku takut."

" Tidak apa-apa." Taeyong mencoba menenangkan. Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa, kenapa Yuta harus imut sekali? Taeyong tak kuasa ingin mencubitnya tapi ini tempat umum, Taeyong jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

" Bagaimana kalau mereka semua itu sasaeng fans?" Yuta menatap Taeyong dengan mata besarnya, membuat yang ditatap bertambah gemas.

" Kau kan sang namja untuk apa takut? Tinggal pukul saja."

" Aku bukan sang namja tapi san namja."

" Apa bedanya?"

" Tentu saja beda. Sang namja pake G, sedangkan san namja tidak. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Masak begitu saja tidak tahu dasar payah." Taeyong tertawa keras, untuk kali ini ia benar-benar mencubit pipi Yuta saking gemasnya. Taeyong tidak kuat lagi, Yuta ini benar-benar orang yang sangat menggemaskan.

" Sakit Tae, jahat sekali sih."

" Salahmu sendiri."

" Memangnya aku salah apa?" Yuta menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah yang luarbiasa imut. Eng, Taeyong jadi ingin menciumnya.

" Kenapa kau bisa imut sekali? Aku kan jadi ingin menciummu."

" Eh?" Taeyong menyeringai, wajah Yuta perlahan memerah mendengar pekataan Taeyong. Membuat yang lebih tua tertawa puas karena berhasil menggodanya.

Perjalanan masih berlanjut, mereka sengaja tak menaiki bus karena memang retoran ayam yang mereka kunjungi beberapa menit yang lalu cukup dekat dari dorm. Sekaligus merasakan indahnya pemandangan sore hari yang cerah seperti sekarang ini.

Taeyong melirik kekasihnya yang ternyata masih menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Taeyong tersenyum geli.

" Sayang."

" Eh?" Yuta mendongak dengan mata besarnya dan wajah yang memerah membuat Taeyong memekik tertahan.

" Astaga, kawaii~." NYUT. Taeyong sangat gemas, Yuta sangat imut, bahkan lebih imut dari makhluk apapun di dunia ini.

Taeyong tahu jika perasaannya ini sedikit berlebihan, tapi demi apapun Yuta sangat keterlaluan. Kenapa bisa seorang laki-laki berekspresi sangat menggemaskan seperti itu?

Taeyong ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke pohon terdekat saking gemasnya. Uh lihatlah, betapa lucunya pipi gembul yang memerah lucu itu.

" BERHENTI TAEYONGIE." Yuta berteriak di depan Taeyong membuat beberapa pejalan kaki menatap heran ke arah mereka.

" Jangan mencubitku lagi, ini sakit~"

' _Astaga, aegyo sialan.'_ Taeyong membeku, melihat wajah Yuta yang kini justru memerah sampai telinga. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu dengan pipi menggembung. Membuatnya berjuta kali lipat lebih manis dan imut dari sebelumnya.

GREB. Taeyong tak kuasa untuk tak memeluk tubuh kurus nan ringkih itu. Dikecupnya ujung kepala Yuta berkali-kali, kamudian turun untuk mencium keninnya, hidungnya, kedua pipi meronya dan terakhir bibr merah merekahnya. Taeyong hanya mengecupnya tidak lebih, ia bukan tipe orang gila yang akan mengumbar adegan senonoh di depan publik.

" Jangan begitu lagi oke."

" Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Yuta. Taeyong, menangkup kedua pipi Yuta yang masih merona, membuat senyum Taeyong mengembang.

" Jangan bertingkah imut terlalu seriing di depanku."

" Memangnya kenapa?" Yuta tidak mengerti, seingatnya ia tak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya diam dan diam, tak bertingkah sedikitpun. Bagaimana mungkin Taeyong bisa mengatainya imut?

" Kau bisa membuat banyak kupu-kupu keluar dari sini dan jantungku akan meledak saking gemasnya." Taeyong menunjuk perutnya dan perut Yuta bergantian, lalu pemuda tampan itu menarik tangan lentik si cantik untuk merasakan detak jjantungnya yang terasa menggila.

" Eh? Cepat sekali, kenapa bisa begini?

" Tentu saja bisa."

" Jelaskan, aku tidak mengerti." Yuta memegang sebelah tangan Taeyong dengan kedua tangannya, kakinya menghentak-hentak menandakan sebuah kejelasan.

" Kau bodoh ya. Tentu saja itu semua bisa terjadi karena aku mencintaimu."

Yuta terdiam begitu merasakan Taeyong mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi. Rona di wajahnya yang tadi sempat hampir menghilang kini kembali lagi.

Yuta menggigit bibirnya, mengepalkan tangannya, dan menatap Taeyong dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" Dasar Lee Taeyong bodoh."

" Kau lebih bodoh karena mau menjadi kekasih orang bodoh sepertiku." Taeyong memeluk pinggang Yuta dan menatap mata besar yang lebih muda dengan pandangan sayang.

" Aku juga mencintaimu." Cicit Yuta yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Taeyong

" Katakan sekali lagi." Taeyong mengeratkan pelukannya, tak memerdulikan teriakan orang-orang dan beberapa fans yang gemas akan tingkah mereka berdua.

" Aku juga mencintaimu."

" Aku tidak dengar."

" Lee Taeyong bodoh." Yuta memukul dada Taeyong pelan, membuat Taeyong tertawa kecil.

" Terimakassih. Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu." Taeyong berharap kehangatan ini tak akan pernah terlepas sampai kapanpun itu.

END

Kenapa Taeyu? Kenapa bukan KunTa? Jawabannya simple, karena saya bingung. Jadi saya putuskan langsung ke Taeyu aja. Saya tau ini pendek soalnya sengaja, tapi silahkan dinikmati saya tau setelah ini kalian akan merasa kenyang akan kemanisan mereka.

Terimakasih untuk _**AnimeKpopLoverss, nadifarhhs, liaoktaviani. Joaseo, Khasabat04, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Misharu Rin, Kim991, TenCara, Vi Jiminie, Min Milly, BlueBerry Jung, JenTababy.**_

Saya menerima kritik dan saran jadi janggan lupa read and review.


End file.
